HAUNTED BY DESIRE Nick and Zoe casualty
by covblazebabe
Summary: Hello people, first ever fanfic based around casualty Nick and Zoe, all this stated off as a challenge from certain tweeters on twitter so here you go guys challenge complete! hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Haunted by desire

It was the end of Zoe's shift in the ED, she hadn't had a great day due to Mr Jordan being his normal sarcastic self, she just didn't understand him sometimes, one minute he was nice to her the next he was like a bear with a sore head, still she tried not to let it get to her, she had a job to do and she certainly wasn't going to let him ruin her day because of a few sarcastic comments.

"Ahh dr Hannah your still here I see" came a familiar voice "don't suppose you fancy going for a drink tonight" it was Mr Jordan, Zoe couldn't help but stand and stare at his gorgeous tanned look and his new spiky hair cut, he had just returned from holiday, not that it had done him any good getting away for a few weeks, he was still as grumpy as ever "oh you seem in a better mood" answered Zoe with a slightly confused look on her face, she watched him shuffle papers around at the reception desk, just then Lenny spun round the corner in a wheelchair skidding and almost knocking Zoe over "watch where your going!" she yelled in anger, then she turned back to find Nick looking her up and down, he winked and smiled "pick you up at 8 then" he said in a 'you better be ready tone' as he walked off back towards his office Zoe couldn't help but watch his cute arse disappear down the corridor.

She hurried home and wasted no time in getting ready, as she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but say to herself "who am I kidding he only wants a drink ZOE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL" she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8'o'clock, she grabbed her bag and headed out the front to wait for Nick, she lit a cigarette to calm her nerves, what was wrong with her, she had been for a drink with Nick a thousand times before, they were now just friends, there had been so many lies told between them she couldn't see a relationship ever working, just then she heard a horn which stopped her thoughts dead, it was Nick in his Mercedes, he loved his cars, just as much as Zoe loved him, she threw her cigarette in the gutter and got in. "evening dr Hannah, looking very nice this evening" smiled Nick as he pulled away into the middle of the road "not looking so bad yourself" replied Zoe as she took in the smell of his Tommy Hilfiger aftershave, she remembered she had bought him that for Christmas one year, she smiled to herself at the thought of him still wearing it, maybe it reminded him of the good times they had.

Just then a car sped round the corner forcing Nick to swerve to avoid hitting it "bloody maniac" shouted Nick as he slammed on the breaks, Zoe could see he was getting worked up "come on" she said "park this up and come to mine I don't fancy going for a drink anyway il make us some dinner"

Nick gave her a suspect look and smiled "what a good idea dr Hannah" he beamed.

They had dinner and a few glasses of wine, it was cold so Zoe had lit up the open fire that made her living room shine, she felt it really set the mood for a romantic evening, even if Mr Jordan didn't see it as that who said she couldn't, after a few more drinks Zoe was feeling slightly tipsy "im just popping for a quick shower" she told Nick as she hurried off to the bathroom, she could hear Nick wandering around moving glasses and plates around, sounded like he was doing the washing up, he was always very considerate like that, as she got out the shower and slipped a towel around herself and realised she couldn't resist him any longer, she opened the bathroom door only to find Nick standing on the landing with that cheesy grin on his face "oh Nick I…" he stepped forward and cut her off "if I remember rightly the bedrooms this way right?" he took her hand and led her into the bedroom where Zoe noticed the lights were dim, what on earth was going on….

They didn't waste any time undressing, Nick pulled off his shirt and suit trousers, to leave him standing only in his boxers, placing his watch on the bedside table he winked at Zoe which made her go weak, she let her towel drop to the floor, she could feel the heat of the open fire from downstairs, her heart rate got faster as she looked at his muscular tanned body, they stood facing each other as the glowing moonlight beamed through the window, Nick moved closer, feeling his strong, fit body against her was like an electric current, He grasped her under the arms and pulled her in, kissing her deeply, he tasted lovely. For a few minutes, they moved around the room kissing and touching, licking, bumping into things, Zoe put her hand inside his boxers to feel how hard he was, she could tell he wanted her right now! And boy was he going to get it, she had wanted this for so long, she dropped to her knees and pulled down his boxers ready to take him in her mouth, she looked up as Nick looked down and gave her a cheesy smile, but to her surprise lifted her up and led her over to the bed where he lay himself down and gave her a cheeky wink as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her with that knee weakening grin, his swarthy, muscular chest flinched as she teased his nipples with her mouth, she trailed her tongue down the muscles of his stomach, into his groin, she then slipped him into her mouth, teasing at first, enjoying his groans of pleasure, then allowing him to push further into her, she ran her lips softly along the shaft, then slipped him between her lips again until he reached the back of her throat.

He made tiny thrusts as her teeth stimulated the base of his shaft, then she rose above him, rubbing her breasts against him, he stroked her hair, eyes closed in ecstasy, he sat up and pushed her onto her back, kissing her eyes and mouth, without any words he slid across her and pushed her legs apart, he plunged inside her, filling her deeply.

"iv been fantasising about this for weeks" Nick groaned

Zoe couldn't answer thousands of electrodes seemed to be running through her body as Nick thrust deep inside her, her body began to clench, reaching orgasm, "slow down" she whispered desperately, Nick held himself inside her then withdrew completely, then he plunged inside her again till she couldn't hold back any longer, and she could see he was ready too, they came together, crying out, as the light, warmth and heat from the fire downstairs dwindled and the dim lights in the room faded the room was plunged into darkness. ….


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WOODLANDS CHAPTER**

**It was a bright Monday morning and Zoe was full of the joys of spring, after the events a few days ago how could she not be? Nick Jordan the unadulterated eager maniac was hers again, well she hoped he was, she certainly didn't want to rush things, she smiled to herself as her mind ran through the evening they had had just two days ago, it was rolling over in her mind like a film role, she could pause, rewind and replay as many times as she wanted.**

**She got herself together and headed out to the car, she decided to take a different route to work so she could drive past Nicks flat, she knew it was the act of love sick teenage girl, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him, in his warm comforting arms once again.**

**Just as she turned the corner into his street she saw a familiar figure standing at the bus stop – it was Nick – what on earth was he doing? …. Nick Jordan on a bus? Hell would freeze over before he got on a bus!**

**She pulled over and rolled down the window "what on earth are you doing here" she questioned "ohh dr Hannah am I glad to see you" Nick answered as he invited himself into the passenger seat, Zoe looked at him still waiting for an explanation "well?" she said sheepishly "oh the cars not right dr Hannah, well come on then drive we're going to be late" he grumbled.**

**They arrived at the ED just in time to see Dixie and Jeff wheeling a patient into resus "this is martin 25 year old male, possible skull fracture, and fracture to the right femur, been involved in some kind of attack" Dixie yelled, Nick and Zoe promptly ran over to assist "his SATS are 93% but I cant get his BP above 80" said Dixie in a calm but concerned tone, Nick slipped off his jacket and began assessing the patient "dr Hannah check the airways dr Truman check circulation il get onto X-ray and CT" just then the patient started fitting "right lets get a line in and I want a 5ml saline flush" ordered Zoe, the patient began throwing up most of it went in Zoe's direction "great" she mumbled clearly not amused "lets get him on his side" after what seemed like hours they managed to stabilise the patient and Zoe went to get cleaned up, as she came out of the toilets she walked straight into Mr Jordan "oh Nick sorry I didn't see you" she stuttered "day dreaming again dr Hannah" he replied in a sarcastic tone as he walked off towards the nurses station, Zoe followed and sat down at the computer "cubicle 4 dr Hannah suspected pancreatitis can you deal please" ordered Mr Jordan as he handed her the patients notes, Zoe snatched them out of his hand and let out a long sigh "problem dr Hannah?" he questioned "no Nick no problem at all nothing to do with the fact that iv just sat down, you have a dozen nurses here and you saddle me with this" she yelled, people had started looking and the ED had become quiet "now that attitude will get you nowhere dr Hannah" Nick replied in his usual calm but sarcastic voice, he had managed to wind her up again she couldn't work out whether he meant to do it or not but it was certainly something he was good at. **

**The rest of the day dragged by and Zoe had never been so pleased to finish a shift, she was tired, emotionally drained and confused, why did Nick treat her like this, why couldn't she love someone else, someone that treated her like a human being, she got her things together and headed out to the car, she sat in the drivers seat and began staring at herself in the rear-view mirror, the passenger door opened and Mr Jordan got in "evening dr Hannah here was me thinking you were going to leave without me" he said with a cheesy smile "um Nick what are you doing?" Zoe asked now even more confused than she had ever been "you hopefully" Nick replied still smiling "what? Oh! Right fine" Zoe stammered as she started the engine and pulled out of the car park onto the road "so dr Hannah what was that little display of petulance all about earlier?" Nick questioned "oh Nick just don't ok, iv had a bad day and you haven't made it any easier just shut up" Zoe snapped as her foot pressed down hard on the accelerator pedal, they pulled onto a country lane, there was woodlands on either side of the road, Zoe could see the sun shinning through the trees slightly dimming the road ahead.**

"**so are you talking to me yet?" Nick asked after they had driven in silence for five minutes, Zoe shrugged without taking her hands off the wheel "guess so, iv got no real choice now have i?" **

"**Zoe about today" "except we're not going to talk about that" Zoe cut in "not unless you fancy walking home from here" she continued "ok we wont talk about it" sighed Nick "fine" snapped Zoe "fine" repeated Nick, as the silence came upon them again, Zoe could feel her blood boiling she really wanted to rip his head off right now, she would quite happily rip it off and smash it off the pavement, she was deep in thought when suddenly Nick dived over and grabbed the wheel "Zoe look out!" he yelled as the car swerved and went crashing through the woodlands "the breaks Zoe! hit the bloody breaks!" Nick ordered, the car came to a halt very suddenly, the two of them sat staring ahead, breathing hard; Zoe looked behind her to see a goat roaming around on the road they had just left, she began laughing hysterically, Nick slowly turned his head and gave her such a look "well I don't think its very funny dr Hannah! We could have been killed!" he said angrily "your driving is as sloppy as your work!" he continued as he forced the car door open and stormed out, he paced back and forth for a few minutes and leaned against the car, by this time Zoe had also got out and had finally managed to compose herself as she walked over to Nicks side of the car, she could see he had one arm over his chest and the other resting on top with his hand on his forehead, he always did that when he was stressed or thinking "im sorry I didn't see the goat" said Zoe in a cautious voice still trying not to laugh, Nick turned his head to face her, if looks could kill was the first thought that came into Zoe's mind, Nick shook his head and began walking towards the near by foot path "where you going?" Zoe asked running after him "home" Nick snapped, now there was only one thing Zoe could do, he looked so cute when he was angry, she could see he had removed his jacket, tie and scarf and was carrying them over his left arm "Nick wait" she called, he spun round and leaned against a near by tree, Zoe slowly walked over, she tried to look as sexy as she could, she kissed him softly on the lips and backed away looking him up and down, Nick dropped his coat and other associated bits and stepped forward, took her hand and led her into the woods…**

**They came to a quiet spot, a gust of wind gave them both a chill down their spines, Nick opened his arms up to Zoe, within seconds Zoe's smile was back, he smelt soft, his aftershave making him warm and comforting, even through his thick shirt, desire started to burn, she really wanted him now, she looked up at him, their eyes met almost instantly "you've got beautiful eyes" he said with a smile, Zoe turned her head away as Nick promptly took her face in his hands "did you hear me your eyes are beautiful so deep and dark, I get lost in them" "why do you do this to me, why say things when you don't mean them" asked Zoe with tears in her eyes, she was getting emotional now, Nick winked at her "I do mean them, your gorgeous" "even when iv been a complete bitch to you" she asked "especially then" he answered softly, he then lowered his head and brushed his mouth against hers, every part of her body was catching fire she grabbed his face and pulled him down, devouring his lips, he kisses her back slowing her down with each tender, precise kiss, his hand worked its way under her layers of clothes, edging up her body until he reached her lacy bra, his hand circled her body and reached for her back, when he got to where the clasp should be he finds nothing, he stopped kissing her and smiled "front fastener right?" "right" she whispered back, his hands moved round and unclipped her bra, she let out a groan as he cupped her breasts, he took one in his hand and strokes it gently across the nipple with his thumb "your perfect" he whispered as he ripped her blouse open and kissed her all the way down to her breasts, he teased her nipples with his warm tongue, he took one breast in his mouth, his teeth gently close around her bullet-like nipple, and he gently nibbles it, the throbbing between Zoe's legs was now becoming unbearable, his mouth moved to the other nipple which made her groan loudly, his breathing was becoming quicker now.**

**Suddenly he's kissing her mouth again, harder this time, she reached down under his clothes ready to push her hand down his pants to feel the full length of him in her hands, when she brushes against something, peeking out of the top of his trousers, she forced his mouth to the side of her neck so she could look down to see his erection, the sight of it made her legs go weak as she undid his belt and threw it to the side, then undid his button and zip to let his trousers and boxers drop to the ground, she forced him to move back to her lips while she unbuttoned his sexy blue shirt to reveal his masculine chest, he was kissing her hard, their tongues moved in and out of each others mouths, she began to kiss his neck moving down licking and kissing his chest till she was on her knees, nick took hold of her head and moaned loudly as her tongue worked its way around the tip of him, she could taste pre come as she slipped him into her mouth "ohhh zoeeee" Nick groaned and she started sucking harder and faster moving him in and out of her mouth, she was so wet, she couldn't wait to get him inside her, he pulled her back up and started kissing her as he turned her round and pushed her against a tree, he ripped her skirt off, pulled her silk knickers to one side and lifted her up ready to take her, she couldn't help gasping as they looked into each others eyes, there was so much passion and love between them right now "now" she moaned grabbing his bum with both hands and pushing him into her, she moaned with pure pleasure as she felt the full length of him move inside her, he withdraws almost fully, then dives into her, he thrusts and plunges.**

**She can hear herself screaming "yes, yes, yes" – she had never done that before – yes because he was so deep inside her, yes because she didn't want him to stop, yes because its never been like this with anyone!**

**She held his bum to keep him in place so he couldn't withdraw to much, he was grinding his hips against hers, circling each deep movement inside her, he started to thrust harder, he was moaning "ohhh yes zoeee" she closed her eyes and let go to the feeling of him going deeper and faster.**

**Suddenly every part of her body was trembling and tensing as her brain was flooding with the pleasure of him filling her, she couldn't hold back any longer she was almost screaming as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had melted her body, Nick pulled out and grabbed his hard on rubbing it fast as he shot his load over Zoe's breasts, they both dropped to the ground breathing hard unable to speak….. **

**After a while Nick turned to Zoe and kissed her slowly "if it hadn't been for that pesky goat" he whispered …. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys here's chapter 3, I hope your enjoying reading as much as im enjoying writing, please if you have the time leave a comment or a review, id love to hear what you think!**_

**A DAY IN THE ED**

He gazed tenderly down at her as if seeing her for the first time, he kissed her gently sensing how much she wanted him, he loved teasing her like this, making her wait, he kissed her harder, heat spread from between her legs thrilling her, she could feel him harden as he rubbed himself against her, she moaned with pleasure, just as Nick pulled away and got out of bed "right I better get ready" he said with a smirk, Zoe was not amused by this, if he wasn't winding her up with his stubborn pig headed attitude he was messing with her head emotionally, she knew that he knew she wanted him, all the time!

He opened the curtains to let the morning sun light up the room, his bedroom had a beautiful view out the window, Zoe could sit and look at that for hours, it made her relax and think of the future, a future that at this moment in time was so unclear - so unsure, she knew that Nick certainly didn't have time to play with, time was running out for him and more importantly - for them, it crushed her heart to even think about it, she had saved his life, given him extra years on this earth and she didn't regret it for one moment, she needed to get things sorted out with him once and for all, she needed to spend the rest of his days with him, holding him close, looking after him, if only she could give him the one thing that would fulfil his dream, his mission in this world – a child, a little Nicky to follow in his foot steps, to become the next world class brain surgeon, she knew that's all he really wanted and she couldn't give him it, as these thoughts filled her mind she felt tears fill her eyes.

Nick was standing in his boxers with a dark blue shirt hanging open looking out of the window; he was clearly in deep thought as well, she often wondered what went on in that mind of his, often she had images of a sign inside his brain reading 'no intelligent thoughts past this point' she giggled to herself and wiped her eyes, "breakfast Mr Jordan?" she asked with a smile "oh don't mind if I do" replied Nick with that cheeky knee weakening grin, he walked over to Zoe and pecked her cheek before heading to the bathroom, Zoe watched him noticing he was looking a bit unsteady, she put it down to him being tired maybe, after all he had just got up who isn't a bit unsteady in the mornings, plus he hadn't yet taken his medication, she blocked the thought of anything being wrong with him and chucked on some clothes then made her way to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and shook her head "god Nick don't you ever do any shopping" she muttered to herself, she made a cup of coffee for the both of them and sat at the table to collect her thoughts, Nick wondered in holding his head and made his way to the medicine cabinet, he proceeded to take his pills one by one, he was fully dressed now and ready for work, Zoe walked over and held him from behind "are you alright" she whispered "you don't look to well today" "ohhh im fine" he replied "always like this in the morning il be fine, ohhhh" he groaned holding his head, Zoe wasn't convinced but she didn't want to annoy him by asking to many questions, they had their coffees and headed out to Zoe's car, it had a few scratches on it due to the goat incident the day before, just thinking about that made Zoe's face light up "what you smiling at" Nick asked with wonder in his dark mysterious brown eyes "oh nothing lets get goating um I mean going" she stuttered, Nick let out a dirty chuckle and got in the car.

They arrived at the ED 20 minutes later, all was relatively quiet, they made sure they had walked in separately, this was Nick's idea, which told Zoe that he wasn't ready to fully trust her again just yet, but for the time being she was happy enough, she was back in his personal life, back in his arms and back in his bed!

"I was told I would be seen by a doctor 3 hours ago and im still waiting!" came an aggressive voice from the other side of the ED, Zoe turned her attention in that direction to see Noel being confronted by a balding middle aged man in a duck costume "im really sorry sir but we're short staffed today, someone will be with you as soon as possible" answered Noel looking slightly peed off, "morning dr Hannah are we thinking of treating any patients today or are we just going to stand admiring their outrages dress sense?" Nick said with a smile, Zoe gave him that 'here we go again' look as she walked seductively to the nurses station, she could feel Nicks eyes burning into her back as she gave her arse a little wiggle, she was sure she heard him grunt, "cubical 2 dr Hannah dislocated shoulder, patient was involved in an RTA, got off lightly in my opinion, it a Mr Steel" it was Charlie, always very calm and collected Zoe was sure the ED would fall apart without him around, she made her way to the cubical just in time to see Dylan enter "on no" mumbled Zoe, she thought Nicks attitude was bad but this guy really took the biscuit, she could sense the atmosphere change as she got closer to the cubical, she pulled the curtain back and walked in "right Mr steel lets have a look at you" said Zoe as she checked the patients notes, "um excuse me im just assessing the patient" Dylan interrupted "I think you will find this is my patient" she snapped, Dylan folded his arms and watched her intently "right ok Mr steel we're going to have to pop this back into place so im going to give you IV anesthesia this will render you unconscious for a few minutes so I can manipulate the shoulder back into position" the patient nodded nervously "I disagree" bellowed Dylan, Zoe might have know he wouldn't be able to keep his trap shut for long "what?" she questioned with her hands on her hips "an Injection of Novocaine into the joint can provide ample anesthesia to perform a reduction of a shoulder dislocation. Recent studies have shown this type of anesthesia to be just as effective as IV anesthesia" answered Dylan professionally "these patients tend to leave the ED more quickly because they do not have to allow time for the anesthesia to wear off dr Hannah" he continued, Zoe didn't like being told how to do her job especially by this jumped up loser who clearly had a chip on his shoulder "look this is my patient and I will treat them how I see fit" she shouted.

Just then Nick appeared "ah Mr Jordan" Dylan stammered "I was just..." "I saw and heard what you were 'JUST' doing dr Keogh" answered Nick doing the inverted commas sign in the air, this made Zoe chuckle "cubical 5 a drunk with a head trauma, get on with it, a dislocated shoulder doesn't need two doctors" he smiled at Zoe before pulling the curtain back and heading back to his office.

Dylan grunted and muttered "faradism" under his breath and walked off as instructed.

Lunch time drew close and Zoe couldn't wait, she was starving all she had for breakfast was that cup of coffee, she had planned to take Nick some lunch - a bacon sandwich with brown sauce and a double espresso, his favourite, but looking out into the waiting room she knew she was going to have to miss lunch, which made her sigh loudly, still on the positive side they still had tonight!

As the minutes past more and more patients seemed to flood through the doors, there were drunks, druggies, personality disorders, people with the flu, a cut finger, at least 50% of people she had seen so far today didn't need urgent medical attention….. Time wasters…. Zoe hated time wasters! Sometimes she wondered why half of these people didn't simply make an appointment with their GP!

"Zoe, take a break" Charlie said in a soft comforting voice "you look tired" "on no Charlie im fine honestly" replied Zoe "just go, recharge your batteries dr Truman will be here soon he can cover for you" insisted Charlie, Zoe smiled and began to make her way out the front for a quick smoke, really she should give up, she knew Nick hated it, she got out her cigarettes and proceeded towards the open doorway ahead "skiving dr Hannah" came a voice from behind her, Zoe turned to see Nick stood their with his tie off and shirt open, grinning like he had just won the lottery "want to go somewhere?" he questioned with a smile.

Now what was this? Nick Jordan making the first move, of course he had done it before but not in the middle of a busy hospital, there were people walking past, staff possibly even listening, watching them, spying on them!

"My office ten mins stat" he ordered and turned away looking back every few seconds to flash her a winning smile "watch it!" were the next words Zoe heard as she did a double take and saw Nick sprawled out on the floor with big Mac on top of him, "ohh Mr Jordan im so sorry you really should watch where your going" stammered big Mac as he helped Nick to his feet, brushing his back of the dust that had been picked up from the cold pine floor "yes thank you big Mac" snapped Nick as he hurried off, Zoe laughed and walked out to have a smoke, she leaned against the wall with her head held back, she could smell the whiff of bacon, eggs, burgers, onions, general fried food coming from the burger van in the car park, she did think about taking Nick some food but he would only complain if she didn't get herself something as well, and right now the hunger feeling had faded, she finished her cigarette and headed back to the ED on route to Mr Jordan's office.

Suddenly a hand came from out of nowhere and pulled her into a side room, it was a small closed in space where most stationary was kept, she knew that strong firm grip anywhere; it was Nick he closed the door and locked it from the inside leaving the keys in the door in case anyone had a spare set, "we meet again" he grinned as he leaned in to kiss her, Zoe could feel he was solid already and she couldn't help wondering what he'd been doing and more to the point how long he'd been waiting in there! He began to undo her blouse as she did the same with his shirt, all the time their eyes were locked on each others, they slipped each others top layers off, he was now stood in his trousers with his bare chest on show, Zoe was stood in her strapless bra which Nick wasted no time in removing, as she stood topless and braless before him he reached out and traced a line with his forefinger down between her breasts, over her stomach, he slipped his hand down her trousers and into her knickers to feel she was soaking, keeping his hand there he moved his body round her so he was standing behind her, his hard on pressing into her back, one hand caressing her breasts the other stimulating her down below, he began moving his fingers in and out of her, they went in so easily, "ohh Nick stop I want you" Zoe groaned "im not finished yet" Nick whispered as he began kissing her ear and neck, rubbing himself against her getting harder than she had ever felt him before, she unbuttoned her trousers so his hand could move more easily, she was breathing so hard and fast she was starting to go dizzy with ecstasy, he took his hand away and lay her down on the floor on top of his suit jacket, standing over her he unbuttoned his trousers, took his belt off and unzipped himself as his trousers dropped Zoe was drawn to the bulge in his boxers, he slowly slipped them down as she whipped her knickers down "Nick take me now" she begged head spinning, he lay on the floor next to her smiling, she could feel the hardness of his erection as they lay side by side, just kissing taking things as slowly as they could, Nick was completely in control here, Zoe knew he loved the power he had over her, they allowed their hands to explore each others bodies, he moved on top of her and buried his head in her cleavage, the rough feel of his stubble made her nipples harden, he drew one into his mouth while playing with the other with dampened fingers, now both were so erect and sensitive that the pleasure was almost unbearable.

She could feel Nicks hardness pressing into her thigh, the growing ache in her groin made her long to have him inside her, she pressed her wetness against his taut stomach, the need became too much for both of them as Nick eased himself into her, hard and deep, she let out a gasp as fiery sensations shot through her, building in intensity with each deep thrust, she held his full length deep inside her, allowing her muscles to contract around him squeezing slowly and deeply, desire took both of them over at the same time as they pushed harder into each other, crying out as they both climaxed together.

Nick collapsed next to her and got his breath back, Zoe turned to him and passionately kissed him "I love you Mr Jordan" she said, immediately after she said it she regretted it, why the hell did she say that, how did that slip out! "Mmmm well dr Hannah that is interesting to know" Nick muttered in a dirty voice, Zoe smiled, kissed his cheek and began getting dressed, Nick lay on the floor watching with a big cheesy grin on his face, "come on you, people will be wondering where we've got to" Zoe chuckled, Nick went to get up "ahh ohh Christ" he groaned as he flopped back down "Nick what's wrong is it your head, Nick" cried Zoe "ohh bloody big Mac! im going to crucify him ahhh" yelled Nick, Zoe stepped back puzzled "my bloody backs gone" Nick yelped, Zoe then remembered him being sprawled out on the floor earlier when she was going for a smoke, she stopped herself from laughing… just "um are you ok?" she asked "ooh do I look ok! Ahh ohh get me out of here! Im going to be walking like John Wayne for weeks now!" groaned Nick; at that point Zoe had to laugh "Zoe! It's not funny!" Nick said with a look of pain spread across his face, Zoe then realised it was not at all funny, they were stuck in a this stationary room, with staff walking past every minute, it was only a matter of time before someone needed something from in there, how the hell would she explain what they were both doing in there! How would she explain Nick being stark bolloc naked! She quickly dressed him as best she could trying not to hurt him, he was clearly sore, he didn't say much apart from uttering a few moans and groans, he was too side tracked by the pain to speak, Zoe was getting flustered "Zoe just get me back to my office please" Nick pleaded holding his hand out to her, she helped him up and walked as slow and as steady as possible to the door, she unlocked it and popped her head out to check the coast was clear, she shoved the keys into her pocket and dragged Nick out, she struggled to stand, he was putting all his weight on her, he groaned with every step they took "dr Hannah, is everything alright what's happened" came Charlie's concerned voice from behind them "oh nothing Charlie Nicks just hurt his back that's all he just needs to sit down" Zoe answered quickly as they disappeared into Nicks office.

Charlie stood for a moment with a sceptical look on his face, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the nurses station thoughts filling his mind…

_**Well there you go people, what could possibly happen next? Will Charlie be the one to suss what's going on? Could this mean Nick and Zoe are back together for good?**_

_**Find out next time! **_

_**Thank you for reading. x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's that time again people, here's part 4 of my horny little fanfic…..**_

_**I would like to apologise in advance for any medical parts that may be wrong, although I have researched it so all should be correct, id also like to thank all readers that have followed the story so far! **_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter four!**_

**Back to basics**

Nick lay on the sofa in his office whimpering to himself, it had been years since he hurt his back, he had taken a few days off to get himself back in shape, he was still in pain but he knew he could just about hide it from people, he let out a long sigh and pulled himself up, he made his way to his desk and sat down, he took some painkillers and picked up some admin work, there was a knock on the door and Charlie poked his head in "Mr Jordan we need you in resus" said Charlie in his normal calm voice, Nick eased himself up letting out a small groan, without saying a word he followed Charlie to the resus room.

"Right what we got?" Nick questioned as the resus doors swung back and forth behind him, Lenny, Ruth and Jay all went to talk at the same time, their voices crossing over trying to get the information to Mr Jordan precise and clearly "lets not all talk at once please" snapped nick as he made his way over to the patient who was clearly having trouble breathing, there was no visible trauma, but the patient couldn't get a word out which didn't make their job any easier, they couldn't get a name out of him there for it was at this point impossible to find out the patients medical history, he had no ID, no mobile phone - nothing "right people, shortness of breath is a symptom of a wide Varity of conditions that affect" – he looked at his resus team "the heart" Lenny called out "lungs" joined Ruth "circulation and metabolism" finished Jay "excellent" smiled Mr Jordan as he turned back to the patient "to operate, our bodies depend on a process called respiration, which delivers an uninterrupted supply of oxygen to our cells and removes carbon dioxide, If ones oxygen intake drops, our bodies try to compensate by increasing the heart and breathing rate" Nick informed the patient in an accurate professional tone, he then turned back to his team "so what we looking for?" he challenged, he loved putting them on the spot Lenny in particular "we look for rapid breathing and shortness of breath which the patient clearly has" answered Jay smugly "thank you for stating the obvious nurse Faldren what else?" "breathing through pursed lips which could mean the patient has emphysema" interrupted Ruth, Nick smiled and turned to Lenny who was standing with his head down "and your contribution Dr Lyons?" he said with a tone of authority "um speaking one syllable at a time indicating severe respiratory distress, wheezing – a sign of possible asthma or fluid on the lungs, blue lips, fingertips or tongue would be a sign of bad circulation" stuttered Lenny, Nick stood and looked at him for a moment in complete shock, it wasn't like Lenny to be so precise, looking round the resus he saw he wasn't the only one that couldn't believe his ears "right thank you Dr Lyons" the patient suddenly started really struggling for air the nebulizer wasn't helping at all, "ok he's gone into pulmonary oedema" shouted Nick as he reclined the bed so the patient was lying flat, the heart monitor began beeping as a flat line appeared on the display, "ok lets shock him" bellowed Nick as Charlie assisted him with the defibrillator "charging at 140, stand clear, shocking now" they waited a few seconds, nothing happened "lets try 160" contributed Charlie "stand clear, shocking now" continued Nick as the patient was brought back "ok Dr Lyons check his arterial blood gas, Dr Winters get onto x-ray, nurse Faldren I want an ECG " ordered Nick as he stepped back to watch his resus team rush round like headless chickens.

"We got a great team here" said Charlie proudly "best in the country" bragged Nick as he felt a slight twinge in his back "ohhh" he moaned as he grabbed the area of pain "you alright?" asked Charlie concerned "ohhh yeah fine Charlie, thank you" stammered Nick as he made his way out the resus and towards the nurses station where he stopped and leaned against the desk holding his back "afternoon Mr Jordan" said Zoe walking over like a ray of sunshine, Nick smiled at her, she had hardly left his side the last two days, waiting on him hand and foot, "afternoon Dr Hannah, got over that mysterious illness have we?" he questioned, he didn't want anyone putting two and two together because they were both off work for two days and un contactable, "yeah must have been the pork sausage I had for lunch that didn't agree with me" she said in a flirty seductive voice, she could tell by the wording of her sentence Nick was getting turned on, she walked round to his side of the desk and saw he had his hand in his pocket, trying to hold something down she thought to herself, she placed her hand over the one he had on his back "why don't you go and rest for a bit il bring you some lunch" she said with a wink "Mmmm" whimpered Nick as he limped away, Zoe turned to walk back round to her side of the desk, she could feel someone watching her, she looked around and saw Adam staring her, his eyes were scrunched up and his arms were folded as he stood looking in her direction , Zoe could sense he suspected something "what" she mouthed at him silently, Adam gave her a look, his eyes were full of suspicion, he walked off towards a cubical and vanished behind the curtain, Zoe began shuffling paperwork around, she got a chill down her spine, what if Adam knows about them? She thought, but how could he possibly? Had he seen her place her hand on Nicks back? So what if he had? It hardly meant there was anything going on, it could have been her being affectionate, affectionate as a friend! She pushed the paranoia to the back of her mind and hurried out to the burger van, she later returned to the ED with two bacon sandwiches and two coffees, as she headed to Nicks office she was stopped in her tracks by Charlie "ohh you must be hungry today… and thirsty" he said eyes burning into Zoe's as if trying to read her mind "oh ones for Nick, his backs still bad, I mean I saw him struggling, um limping about earlier, I thought he might like some lunch" Zoe stammered not sounding caught out at all, Charlie watched her hurry off to Nicks office and disappear inside, he put one hand on his hip and the other under his chin, "there's more here than meets the eye" he muttered to himself as he scurried off back to work.

Nick and Zoe sat and ate their lunch, the room was warm with a tense atmosphere, Zoe had butterfly's fluttering round her stomach, she sat and watched him bite into his bacon sandwich, god she was an animal! As she glared at him tucking into his food she felt herself becoming aroused, he looked up "what?" he questioned with his mouth full, Zoe placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his luscious eyes "just looking at you" she replied with a twinkle her eyes, Nick leaned forward "ohhh ahhh" he yelped grabbing his back "easy" Zoe said with concern, she half felt responsible for his injury however she was happy to let him blame big Mac for mounting him, Nick got up and walked to the bin to throw away the empty bag which once contained a bacon sandwich as he turned back, Zoe was right in his face kissing him, he pulled back to draw breath "blimey Zoe you almost swallowed me whole" he stumbled over his words, she pressed herself against him and felt that that one kiss had worked a treat, he was hard, his bulge was pressing hard against her stomach, ready to pop out, she pushed him backwards so he was against the wall, she started kissing him passionately shoving her tongue into his mouth, he moaned, Zoe wasn't sure whether it was with pleasure or pain, although the two are very similar, she let him come up for air, they stood staring into each others eyes, he stroked her face as she ran her hands through his dark soft hair…. "Mr Jordan" Came a voice from the direction of the door as it sprung open just giving them enough time to jump back from one and other, Charlie walked in and gave them a confused look "Charlie don't you ever knock this better be important! Someone better be dying!" yelled Nick angrily "um sorry, we've got a 34 year old male with a gun shot wound to the abdominal cavity, your needed in resus, you too Zoe" he said quickly as he hurried off, Zoe and Nick followed and burst through the resus doors, the patient looked in a bad way, bleeding profusely from the abdominal area, Nick limped over to take a look at the penetrating wound, the patient was pale and cold with clammy skin "ok people we're looking at severe blood loss and possible internal bleeding" shouted Nick packing the wound with gauze pads to try and control the bleeding "My names Nick Jordan im a consultant in emergency medicine and this departments clinical Lead" he informed the patient in a glimmer of hope it would calm them down, "just stay calm, we're going to get you sorted out" he continued, suddenly the patient began struggling for breath "suspected ruptured spleen Mr Jordan" Zoe panted, "he could be having an internal haemorrhage" added Charlie "blood pressures dropping 80/50 and still dropping" Lenny shouted "right we need to get him upstairs ASAP" Nick yelled as he moved as quick as he could to the phone, he was shaking with pain as he smashed the numbers into the phone keypad "this is Nick Jordan prepare theatre immediately we have a patient with a bullet wound to the abdomen, suspected ruptured spleen, plus we're looking at a possible 60% blood loss thank you" he bellowed down the phone and slammed it down without waiting for a response "Charlie, Lenny get him upstairs theatre is waiting" he ordered as he helped them wheel the patent through the resus doors.

Zoe and Nick were now alone they both washed their hands and took in a deep breath, "im getting to old for this game" Nick said breathing hard and taking his tie off throwing it to the side, he began to undo his shirt buttons and splashed some water over his face, Zoe held him from behind and cuddled him, he turned to her and held her, he tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss, they were completely out of view of people in the corner of the resus, he managed to lift himself up onto the work surface behind him, Zoe moved closer so she was standing between his legs, they held each other for a while just smiling and stroking "how's your back" Zoe asked stroking his face "ohh you know as bad as the rest of my body" he said with a grin, Zoe looked to the side and grabbed a stethoscope which lay near by, she placed it round her neck and started undoing the rest of Nicks blood stained white shirt, kissing him as she went, within seconds his shirt was open, his breathing became fast again, she slowly ran her fingertips across his chest, she looked down and saw a very visible bulge in his pants, she moved her fingers lower, over the slight waistband of his stomach, lingering over the little indents at his waist, she then undid his belt and slid it off, dropping it at her feet, she undid his button and unzipped him "Zoe we cant" Nick stammered lifting his hands up "we cant not here" Zoe put a finger over his lips to silence him, and pressed the stethoscope over his chest, she listened to his heart beating, she felt it was about to jump out of his chest, she pulled him off the work surface and let his trousers and boxers drop, she took him in her hand and started rubbing him slowly, he moaned with pleasure as she got faster, she kissed his chest and moved down, he gripped the surface behind him to steady himself, she took him in her mouth, and ran the cold steel end of the stethoscope over his balls, he breathed out long and hard, he started to move against her, filling her mouth with delicious sweetness, his breathing came long and hard until he murmured "ohh stop Zoe, I want you" he pulled her up and turned her round, pushing her against the work surface, he pulled her skirt up as she lifted her leg up slightly, within seconds he moved her knickers to the side and entered her, he was thrusting in and out of her hard and fast, kissing her lips, face and eyelids, electric currents shot through her body as she buried her head in his neck to stop herself screaming with pleasure "ohh Zoe im… ohhh" Nick groaned as came hard inside her, but he kept thrusting into Zoe harder and faster now, she looked into his eyes and saw his face was full of pleasure his eyes were wide, his mouth was open, sweat dripped off him, Zoe couldn't hold back any longer, she let out a groan of mind blowing pleasure, squeezing him tight as she climaxed, they both took a deep breath, heads spinning, Nick then pulled out, and quickly pulled his boxers and trousers up, breathing hard he buttoned up his shirt, Zoe watched intently "ohh .. oh… we cant… we.. oh… cant do … that…in… here…oh again" he stammered wiping his forehead on his shirt sleeve.

Zoe smiled and blew him a kiss walking off with triumph; Nick leaned against the work surface, holding his back, head spinning, trying to compose himself, after a few minuets he stumbled out of the resus room and headed for his office, "Nick, where the hell have you been, iv been looking everywhere for you" came Henry's voice from somewhere, Nick was still disorientated, as he stopped and turned round Henry's tone turned to concern "blimey Nick are you ok? You look flushed, your shirts soaking, sweats pouring off you, what have you been doing? Are you ill?" here came the questions Nick thought "Henry im fine" stammered Nick "just got a bit of a temperature that's all, I just need a few minutes" he finished his sentence and retreated to his office where he flopped down on sofa.

He was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door, Nick jumped up and opened it as Adam barged in "what's going on Nick?" he demanded "eh, what you talking about?" replied Nick trying to look confused, Adam then produced a belt and tie from behind his back "yours I believe" he said sarcastically - knowingly, as he waved the items in front of Nicks face "um" Nick stammered "look Jordan im not stupid so don't try and treat me like I am" Adam snapped , nick snatched his clothing back red faced "Dr Truman I suggest you get back to work" he replied angrily as he began messing with his tie and belt "Nick I" "NOW! Or il be signing your leaving card" Nick interrupted fuming "oh fine whatever, just remember il be watching you Jordan" Adam shot back as he shook his head and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Nick fastened his belt and slammed his hand down hard on his desk, he threw his tie to the side and sat down on the sofa heavily, letting out a long sigh, he was full of anger and confusion, he placed his head in his hands and sat collecting his thoughts "shit" he uttered to himself, he knew Adam could smell a rat at thousands paces, what the hell was he going to do now?...

_**Well, did we anticipate that? What exactly does Adam suspect? Thank you reading!**_

_**More coming soon! Bye for now people!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Right people are we all ready for chapter five?**_

_**Will Nick and Zoe be found out? Is the web closing in on them? Does Charlie have an incline as to what's going on? How will Nick deal with Adam? **_

_**Find out here…..**_

_**When emotions run high**_

7am, and beyond the grind of the street cleaners Nick could still hear the voices in his head, so many questions, what did Adam mean yesterday? 'Il be watching you' 'im not stupid' Nick let out a sigh as he lay in bed focused on the ceiling, BEEP, BEEP – his phone went off, he grunted and picked it up from the bedside table, it was Zoe **'Morning Mr Jordan, not doing anything with that morning glory without me I hope xxx love Zo'** read the message, Nick smiled to himself, just for a moment he didn't care what Adam knew or thought he knew, he didn't care what anyone thought for that matter.

He started typing a message back '**Morning Zo, sleep well? In answer to your question no im saving it up for you x Nick x**' he grinned and pressed send but the message bounced straight back "ohh bloody Signal!" he snapped in anger and threw the phone across the room, "ohh now iv got to get up" he muttered to himself and pulled himself up so he was sat with his bare legs hanging over the side of the bed, his back was still sore so he carefully stood up and opened the curtains, it was still dark outside.

He stood taking in the view for a few seconds when BEEP, BEEP, his phone went off again, he turned his head and looked as if the phone had done something terrible to him, he limped over to retrieve it and tapped the message button, he hated these new touchy screen phones, he couldn't think of a reason for buying it in the first place, '**oh Mr Jordan give it a rub for me xxx love Zo**' was the message, Nick shook his head "what? I thought the message didn't send" he muttered to himself in confusion as he checked his sent messages, "oh it did send" he scowled at the phone – ok now there's two reasons why he had no business buying it – he hated touch screens and he couldn't use the stupid thing!

He flopped back down on the bed and contemplated doing what Zoe suggested, he lay there in his boxers, half on top of the sheets, one hand stroking his stomach. His whole body felt numb, frozen, he stopped with the stroking, pulled the sheets over himself and rolled onto his side. He stared out the window at the early morning sky – just beginning to brighten up, he felt sweat on the back of his neck, he was now too hot and his head was throbbing, he picked up his phone to reply to Zoe '**I need you here to rub it for me, you can do it better than me x Nick x**' he typed and pressed send before laying the phone down on the bedside table.

He was actually getting quite aroused now, he could feel the blood rushing to his manhood, He slipped his hand inside his boxers, gripping it, squeezing it, He was now fully erect.

He once again grabbed his phone, pulled his boxers down and threw the covers away, he flicked the phone onto the camera setting, held it above him and took a photo of his face and chest, he added a message '**wanna see more? x Nick x**' he typed smiling and slowing rubbing himself, just then the radio alarm started belting out 'Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy'

He dropped his phone as he jumped up and fumbled round eventually hitting the off button, he lay back and grabbed his phone 'MESSAGE SENDING TO ADAM' the screen flashed "what! No, no, stop sending! Fucking thing!" he yelled hitting the screen, he realised when he dropped the phone the sensitive touch screen must have flicked to the send option and with Adam being the first name in his phonebook it sent to it to him, 'MESSAGE DELIVERED TO ADAM' "shit!" Nick was now fuming he threw the phone as hard as he could at the wall and heard it smash as it bounced off the wall and onto the floor.

He glimpsed at the clock "oh shit im late" he wailed as he scrambled out of bed bumping into the bathroom door frame "oh watch where you're going" he yelled at it in frustration.

He got washed, dressed, and took the morning medication then picked up the remains of his shattered iphone and took the sim card out, luckily he had an old nokia spare that was still in full working order, he inserted the sim card and rushed out to his car, he had to get to Adam and explain the photo was not meant for him or indeed for anyone, he had to come up with some kind of cock and bull story, the man was already suspicious, he was like a dog with a bone.

He made it to the ED in approximately 10 minutes, normally it would take him at least half an hour, he burst through the doors and up to the nurses station "Noel have you seen Adam?" panted Nick the words please, please, please spinning round his head "Adams off today Mr Jordan, he called in earlier, personal problems apparently" "oh no he called in, that means he must have used his mobile, he must have seen the photo" stammered Nick "you what?" asked Noel giving him a funny look "oh um nothing, just um what time did he call?" Nick enquired "oh it was about an hour and a half ago" replied Noel as he walked away, Nick sharply turned towards his office "ouch" he yelped grabbing his back with one hand and reception desk with the other "everything ok sir? Let's get you sat down" came Charlie's voice from behind him, he took Nicks arm, "Charlie it's me! Im not a bloody patient!" snapped Nick "oh Mr Jordan I" "get your eyes tested" Nick said cutting him off, Charlie looked hurt and backed away holding his hands up and pulling his best 'now im offended but im not saying anything' face.

"Morning Mr Jordan" Zoe said with a smile walking up to him seductively, Nick gave her a blank look and started walking towards his office "um Nick" she called "not now Zoe im trying to save my sanity" he shouted back and slammed his office door, Zoe stood looking puzzled for few seconds "Morning Zoe" Charlie said with a cheesy grin "at least your in a good mood unlike some" he nodded his head in the direction of Nicks office "yeah, sweetness and light as always" sighed Zoe in agreement as she walked off to cubicles.

Nick was sat at his desk trying to work out what course of action to take, he didn't want to phone Adam on his mobile in case he hadn't yet looked at it, a phone call would alert him to having a message, Nick knew Adam didn't constantly have his phone in his hand like some people, he didn't seem to use it much so there was a good chance he hadn't checked it, as he thought he fiddled around with his old nokia.

MENU – MESSAGES – INBOX

'NO NEW MESSAGES'

Well if Adam has seen the photo he hasn't replied Nick thought, he knew that Adam wouldn't be able to resist replying, mind you he could be saving that till he really felt like messing Nicks life up, Adam and he were good friends most of the time, but other times they fought like cat and dog, Adam didn't like being kept in the dark about anything or made out to be a fool for that matter.

He grabbed his office phone and dialled Adams home number, he waited patiently for an answer, after five attempts it just kept ringing out, Nick leaned forward and put his head in his hands, there was a knock on the door and Charlie entered "resus Mr Jordan quickly" he said cautiously before leaving, Nick could tell Charlie was pissed off about something, he then felt bad, he hadn't meant to shout at Charlie earlier, he just lost his temper, he tried Adams home phone one more time and got nowhere so grabbed his stethoscope and headed to the resus room.

Zoe, Charlie, Lenny and Jay were already there "what we got?" asked Nick walking over to the patients bedside "he's got incoherent speech, shallow breathing, disorientation and he's had a seizure" replied Lenny "he's also got wide pupils" Nick added checking the patients eyes, "blood pressures dropping" Zoe shouted "right lets get him stable intravenous fluids please Zoe" instructed Nick, just then a short, brown haired boy burst through the doors "George, George, roar, roar there's a dragon trying to eat you, get away from him!" he wailed, Nick turned and gave him a 'what the fuck' look as Lenny and Jay grabbed the lad "do you know this patient" Nick questioned the strange boy "oh the grand old duke of York" continued the boy "right, I think we've established someone's away with the fairies" grunted Nick "get him out of here" he continued as he listened to the patients heart rate, the patient became scared he looked at Nick as if he was a giant spider about to eat him, he started screaming and flapping about, catching Nick on the eyebrow with a sharp ring, making it bleed "ahhh" Nick screamed holding his brow "he's defiantly taken something - he's hallucinating" stated Charlie "il go and talk to his mate see if I can find out what" he continued and walked off, the remaining members of the resus team tried to stabilise the patients heart rate to no avail, ten minutes past and Nick was getting unbearably worked up, "right that's it" he yelled storming out of the resus room and towards the nurses station where Charlie was still trying to get some sense out of the young boy, he barged into Charlie knocking him out the way and grabbed the boy by his collar, pushed him hard against the wall, face up close to the boys "you either tell me what your mates taken right now, or im going to make your spotty little life a misery" he threatened with sweat and blood running down his face, "eh easy" said big Mac pulling Nick away, fear filled the young boys eyes "um acid, an acid tab" he stuttered before running off, big Mac followed.

Charlie and Nick made their way back to resus, "if big Mac gets in my way one more time im going to do something il regret" Nick said with an angry tone in his voice, by this point the patient had calmed down and was having a conversation with something invisible next to the bed, "ok he's taken lysergic acid diethylamide" Nick informed the team "you don't say" muttered Dr Lyons in a sarcastic tone, Nick flashed him a look but didn't say anything, he wasn't in the mood for Lenny's all so funny comments, "ok seeing as the trips started there's no way we can stop it, someone try and find out his name, see if he has a history of mental illness taking LSD can complicate conditions such as depression, anxiety and schizophrenia" Nick informed the team as he turned to walk off "his names George" shouted Jay, Nick turned to face him "and sir name?" he questioned with an un amused look spread across his face, "oh um I don't know" replied Jay not feeling as cocky now "right well I hardly think your going to find this boys medical records on the basis of a first name are you" snapped Nick and slung the resus doors open and proceeded back to his office, as he did an elderly lady rushed over to him "ohh look at you, you poor old thing, your bleeding" she cried grabbing hold of him, he tried to shake her off "get off me woman!" he shouted as he shoved her out the way violently, he knew people were looking at him but he didn't care, he entered his office and began to clean himself up.

"You ok Jordan?" Zoe asked entering the room soon after "im fine Zoe" he answered sharply, Zoe closed the door, walked over and took the wet flannel out of his hand and held it against his throbbing eyebrow "might need a few stitches in that" she said checking him over, "Zoe its fine really, listen iv got to pop out for a bit, can you cover for me?" he asked, he knew she would say yes, "well ok but don't be long" she warned as she watched him throw his jacket on and exit the room.

Nick made his way to Adams place, silently praying he would in, he had to explain the photo, he needed to find some common ground with him, he liked Adam, he was a great Dr, with great prospects ahead, he didn't want to fall out with him, for a moment he anticipated telling Adam about him and Zoe, then he realised it could complicate things.

He parked the car up, and got out, taking a deep breath he walked to the door and knocked… once….. Twice…. Three times! No use he wasn't home.

Nick sat on the door step and ran his hands through his hair "ohh what am I going to do" he sighed.

As he wondered back into the ED he felt mentally drained, Adam must have seen that picture message by now; he checked his phone expecting a threatening or sarcastic response….

'YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE' had flashed up "oh shit" he muttered pressing the open button '**Vodafone have new offers**' "balls to your offers" shouted Nick shoving the phone back into pocket and heading to his office, he lay down on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

'_Im watching you Nick, every move you make, IL be lurking in the background, just waiting for you to slip up'_

Nick bolted up right sweating from the haunting voice of Adam in his nightmare "ohh god, im going mad" he muttered looking at the clock, the time was just gone 7, he grabbed his keys and headed out, he drove to Zoe's place, he did wonder why she hadn't come to his office seen him asleep and woke him up, he got out the car and stood staring at her house, getting soaked by the pouring rain, the flickering light from open fire was visible, shining through the living room window, he walked up to the door and knocked, she promptly answered "oh Nick come in your getting soaked" she said with a smile.

They stood facing each other in the well lit living room, the butterflies in Zoe's stomach were there again, she looked Nick up and down, his hair was soaking, it was spiked up due to him running his hands through it, even his eyelashes were wet, Nick smiled at her, Zoe got the weirdest feeling in her insides, he tilted his head and looked into her dark eyes, as he smiled two dimples appeared in his cheeks, he looked so cute, the awkward silence hung in the air, she couldn't take her eyes off him, he moved closer, he was still soaking wet, the burning fire didn't seem to be helping him dry off, "maybe you should take this off" suggested Zoe undoing his shirt, and letting his jacket drop to the floor, he moved in and kissed her, her heart skipped a beat, he allowed her to remove his shirt, standing topless he looked gorgeous, what more could any woman want? "you better get these off as well" whispered Zoe undoing his belt, unzipping him and un fastening his button, his trousers dropped, she gave him a playful shove which made him fall backwards onto the sofa, he sat looking her up and down, she could hear him breathing heavily, clear excitement bulged in his boxers, she started undressing seductively, licking her lips mouthing the song words 'The smile on your face, Lets me know, That you need me ,There's a truth In your eyes, Saying you'll never leave me ,The touch of your hand says ,You'll catch me ,Whenever I fall, You say it best, When you say, Nothing at all…' the song belted out of the speakers in the background setting the atmosphere, he sat and watched her, he now had his hand in his boxers, erection in his hand rubbing himself slowly, his eyes were wide with excitement.

Zoe was naked in front of him, he loved her body, he tilted his head as he watched her stroke her hard nipples, she stepped forward, slipped his boxers down, and straddled him "you ready for me" she teased rubbing her wetness up and down his shaft, "oh Zoe yes Im ready" he panted, with passion and lust in his voice, she wanted to tease him more, she looked into his eyes – she suddenly felt like she was 14 again – all jelly limbs, sweaty palms and quivering lips, she wanted to slide him in so much it hurt.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically, he knew she was playing games with him, he caressed her breasts as his hard on throbbed between them, he could feel his balls getting tight, Zoe took him in her hand and rubbed him hard and fast, he was moaning with pleasure, the faces he was pulling were such a turn on, she ran her other hand through his wet hair "Zoeeee ohhh please your going to finish me off, I cant hold it in ohhh please slow down" nicked begged, "your wish is my command" she said in a cheesy voice, she slowed down, and kissed him hard before slipping him inside her, he moaned into her mouth, she felt an intensely powerful electrical surge rush through her body, she could feel him throbbing inside her as they moved together, circling and grinding their hips so they could go deeper, "ohh yes Zoeeee I love you" Nick stammered as he held her tight, he was making more noise than she had ever heard him before, she gripped his hair "Zoee im going to…" just as Nick panted those words Zoe jumped off, he looked at her breathing hard, she stood smiling, he knew then that she was really playing games, teasing him to the point where he was so big, so hard, so turned on, she moved back to him and again rubbed herself up and down his erection making sure he couldn't slip it back in, she moved her hand down and finished herself off, she was soaking "your turn now Mr Jordan" she whispered with a sexy smile, she gripped him tight and placed one hand on the back of his head, rubbing him only three or four times he shot his milky load all over her "ohhh bloody hell Zo what were you trying to do to me!" groaned Nick, Zoe didn't answer she simply got up and dressed herself, and walked into the kitchen.

She returned a few moments later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, by this point Nick had dressed himself, she sat down next to him on the sofa and cuddled up, he had three shirt buttons still open, which meant Zoe could reach inside his shirt and make patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

Just as they got settled the door bell rang, "oh god who could that be at this time of night" muttered Zoe with confusion "your not expecting anyone?" Nick questioned "well I was expecting you and your here" she laughed kissing his cheek and making her way towards the door "tell them your busy servicing your man" Nick called with a chuckle pouring himself some wine "don't worry Nick she doesn't have to tell me" came Adams voice as he stepped round the door and into the room giving him a look of conspiracy…..

_**Well there you go people; we have finally solved the mystery of why Nick Jordan has a naff phone! Just before anyone asks I am not being paid by Vodafone, Nokia or Iphone to promote their products nor am I being paid by Ronan Keating to promote his music lol had to add in some humour there.**_

_**So what could possibly happen next? You want more?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people, thanks for coming back, here's part 6 of my dirty fanfic, hope your all enjoying what you've read so far, again id like to apologise for any medical parts that are wrong.**_

_**What will Adams reaction be to Nick and Zoe?**_

_**Will the whole ED find out what's been going on right under their noses?**_

_**Let's see…**_

_**Crossing the line**_

Nick almost dropped his wine glass as he glared at Adam with shock, anger, worry, horror, confusion – a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind at this point "Um what are you doing here?" he questioned with a stutter as Zoe came into view "sorry Nick" she apologised "he just barged his way in" "well" shouted Nick standing up looking for the answer to his question, "well I could ask you the same thing" replied Adam – he knew he had Nick over a barrel on this one, "I asked first" Nick shot back in a childish manner, lines were appearing on his forehead as he scowled at Adam__"well come on Adam out with it! Spying on me were you, followed me from the ED did you?" he continued through clenched teeth."Ha paranoia setting in there Nick you wanna watch that, I have better things to do than follow you about, don't flatter yourself" answered Adam very calmly walking over to the table and picking up Zoe's half full wine glass, he took a swig from the glass "ohh posh" he said with a grin as he placed the glass back on the small mahogany table "open fire, dim lights, expensive wine, very cosy" "Adam what the hell do you want?" wailed Zoe who wasn't quite sure what was going on, Adam turned to her laughing "nothing Zoe, nothing" he answered giving them both in turn a look of power "I was interested to find out where you two keep disappearing to at work, why clothes turn up scattered over the resus room floor, why wherever one of you is the others always near by" "clothes?" interrupted Zoe confused "oh good lord" muttered Nick under his breath sitting down, "oh yes your Mr Jordan here forgot to reattach his belt and tie after your little liaison in resus the other day" he paused for a moment giving them both a suspect look before continuing "don't worry Zoe I scooped them up and returned them to him, but did I get any thanks ..oh no, because Mr Jordan never thanks anyone for anything does he" "you watch your mouth Adam remember who your talking to!" yelled Nick standing bolt upright again getting in Adams face "we're not in work now Jordan, you maybe Mr hotshot in work but outside those ED doors you cant do or say anything - your nothing, your just little old Nick Jordan, the man with the brain tumour, the man who's probably gone through enough condoms to rubberise Ipswich, the man that cant work in a department for longer than a day without pissing someone off, the man who bends and breaks the rules so he can get off on some kind of ego power trip!" Adam hit back and took a step away from Nick, "I don't think your in any position to talk to me like that" bellowed Nick "if you want a few home truths Adam il give you some, you have no one left now, first it was your brother, then your son then your wife, ever wondered why life never deals you a decent hand?" "Nick!" yelled Zoe "your bitter about anyone that finds a bit of happiness because you can't achieve it yourself, you'll end up even more sad and lonely than you are now" continued Nick ignoring Zoe, he knew he had crossed the line there and had really hurt Adam with what he said, it was completely uncalled for.

Tears filled Adams eyes as they all stood in silence, exchanging glances "you really are something else Jordan" Adam managed to utter through his tears, he was fighting the urge not to break down as the memories of his loved and lost ones filled his head, he had images of his brother lay in resus, dying, no one would help him bring him back, all Nicks fault for letting him sign an AD form, he thought of baby Harry a life taken way to soon, he missed him everyday, the pain cut into him like a rusty blunt knife being twisted, ripping his insides out, then there was his estranged wife.

All the anger, hurt and emotion built up and came out in one firm blow as he punched Nick in the stomach harder than he had ever hit anyone before, Nick doubled over in pain as Adam wasted no time in punching him again, this time in the head, sending Nick flying backwards across the room and onto the hard laminate floor, Adam took a run at him as Zoe jumped in the way "that's enough! Adam stop it, get out!" she yelled struggling to restrain him "you fucking listen to me Jordan, this isn't over, next time il fucking kill you!" screamed Adam with tears rolling down his face, he stopped struggling and backed away, straightened his jacket and walked out slamming the front door.

Nick lay on the floor, nose bleeding holding his stomach, he was struggling to get his breath, "oh Nick are you alright? come on lets get you up" said Zoe helping him to his feet and to the sofa, she checked him over and cleaned him up, "you shouldn't have said what you did to him Nick" he turned his head to face her "I know Zoe, I didn't mean it" sighed Nick through the pain "you really have been in the wars these last few days haven't you" she said in a sympathetic tone, "first your back, then your eyebrow, now this" Nick put one hand on her cheek and kissed her tender lips "lucky iv got you to look after me" he said sweetly.

It was gone 2am by the time they got to bed; they had sat chatting and cuddling on the sofa, talking about the past, the events of the night and the future.

Neither were too thrilled when the alarm woke them at half-eight, Nick turned to Zoe and stroked her hair and face, kissing her tasting her morning breath, "il go and make breakfast" he said "you stay here for a bit longer" he continued with a smile.

He padded through to the kitchen and made two cups of tea, he was spreading jam on a baguette when Zoe appeared in the doorway, she was wearing a silk dressing gowned, pink in colour, Nick flashed her a smile and walked over, holding her close he felt sensation in his boxers, he loved the feel of that night gowned on his skin, he was stood only in his boxers, Zoe couldn't help thinking that if anyone was to walk past the window and look in they would get a lovely surprise, Nick had a great body, she loved playing with the hairs on his chest, running her hand through them, gripping them, they were both becoming aroused, yet they both knew there wasn't time to do anything about it, they shared a few more moments embraced in each others arms before drinking their teas and having a bite to eat.

Nicks face was swollen from where Adam hit him, he had bruising on his ribs plus his eyebrow injury, not to mention his back, Zoe still thought he looked cute despite all this, "lets walk in together today" Nick suggested with a smile "what so I can hold you up" laughed Zoe, they flashed each other a smile and made their way out to the car.

They walked into the ED hand in hand up to the nurses station, to their surprise nobody seemed to notice the fact they were almost joined at the hip, it wasn't what they had expected, they both thought Adam would have sent out some kind of SOS announcement, Zoe kissed Nicks cheek and walked away, "Mr Jordan, what on earth happened to you?" enquired Tess "um oh nothing I walked into a door" replied Nick sheepishly "well least you have a week off from tomorrow, you can relax and get yourself right" answered Tess with a smile, of course she didn't believe he'd walked into a door but she wasn't going to argue "Mmm yeah, maybe just what I need" he replied as he turned in the direction of his office.

As he turned the corner Adam was walking towards him, they exchanged glances, a look of a million emotions in their eyes, as they passed each other Nick turned and watched him walk down the corridor and out of site.

He entered his office and took his medication out his pocket, he lined the pill bottles up on his desk and stared at them for a while "how long have I got?" he muttered to them picking each one up in turn, tossing them round in his hands, it was almost as if he expected them to answer him, for once in his life he was happy, he had Zoe, he loved her, but he couldn't shake the thought from his mind of living everyday not knowing how long he had left in this world, he knew that him and Zoe could never grow old together, his brain tumour would stop that, he felt his eyes well up with tears, as he pictured his funeral, Zoe standing weeping for months afterwards at his grave side, he wiped his eyes and tried to block out the terrifying and tear jerking thoughts that raced through his mind day after day, minute after minute.

At that moment he felt scared, terrified of what lay ahead, he'd never been afraid to die before, it was always love he was scared of, he hadn't been able sustain his passion for a woman beyond 6 months – until now, he had Zoe the love of his life, his soul mate, they were meant to be together forever, it wasn't like him to allow himself to think like this.

"Resus Nick!" yelled Zoe as she burst through the door interrupting his thoughts, Nick quickly took his pills and rushed off to resus, as he walked in his eyes met with Adams "nice of you to join us Nick" was the sarcastic reception "I think you will find its nice of you to join us - Mr Jordan" Nick replied with a look of pure hate in his eyes "its not like you to forget your rank" he continued whist walking up to the patient "this is Mark 19 years old, he's suffered trauma to the skull due to a fall from a second floor window, also suspected fracture to the radial head and navicular" Ruth informed Nick "ok so we could have an intracranial bleed along with fractures to the skull itself" Said Nick looking at his resus team "he briefly lost consciousness at the scene, he is now having trouble remembering what occurred, he's complained of nausea, dizziness and he's very confused" reported Charlie, "ok" replied Nick as he turned to face the patient "can you tell me your name and what day it is?" he quizzed, the patient looked right through him, flopping his head from side to side slurring his words "speech impairment" Adam contributed just as the patients ear began bleeding, "well that confirms the skull fracture" Nick stated as he checked the patients eyes "unequal pupil size people this could indicate brain stem compression, lets get him up to CT stat" he instructed as he turned and walked out.

He made his way to the nurses station and started checking through some bits of paperwork, "Noel any messages for me" asked Nick "oh yes there was two but don't worry Adam dealt with it" Noel answered in a hurry "what do you mean Adam dealt with it?" "oh he told Henry to come in tomorrow instead of today, think he was trying to free up your work load, you don't want Henry winding you up before you go on leave" Noel said with a smile as if he'd just done something amazing "right!" snapped Nick storming back into resus he had a face like a fire damaged piece of lego, shaking with anger he took a deep breath. .

"Adam my office now" he wailed as he followed a smiling Adam towards their destination, Nick could sense this little git was feeling very pleased with himself!

Nick slammed the door behind them and stood behind his desk, partially for his own protection, if Adam got violent again he was determined not put himself in a position where Adam could make physical contact with him "right I had two messages this morning which you didn't give to me, iv been informed you took it upon yourself to respond to the messages and told Henry not to come in today wait until tomorrow, now that's why im sending you home!" accused Nick "I knew Henry was meant to come in today but he said he couldn't till late and given your current predicament I didn't think you would want to hang around, I was actually trying to free up your day" Adam replied smugly "no what you were actually trying to do Adam was manoeuvre things behind my back and wait till I was out the way, so you could take over as clinical lead! Now out!" Nick was getting really angry now, he couldn't see what Adams problem was, he could report him for what he did to him last night! Adam shrugged his shoulder and replied "the only reason you didn't get your messages is because you cant stand still long enough for two seconds" "I beg your pardon" answered Nick with rage in his voice "ok I admit it maybe I did rearrange things for when you were away because I wanted a piece of the action, do you have any confidence in my ability to run this ED! Do you think im a halfwit or something" argued Adam who thought he'd put a very valid point across "get out of my office" instructed Nick "maybe I did rearrange things and you wanna no why! Because im sick of being your pet Labrador" snapped Adam turning round and walking out "well im fucking sick of it too" shouted Nick banging his hand on the desk.

As the shift came to an end Nick was ready for his bed, he was tired, sore and just wanted to curl up in a dark room, he knew he was completely out of order to Adam, all he had to do was apologise – he did plan to but with everything that had happened today there wasn't a right time "story of my life" Nick muttered walking out of the ED, he waited outside for Zoe, leaning against the wall holding his ribs he looked up at the sky "I wonder if there is a heaven" he sighed.

"Nick you ok" came Zoe's soothing voice "you look a bit lost" "oh no im fine Zo I was just um looking at the stars, some of the patterns are amazing, always been into that you know, that one there is a planet, it's a billion miles away from earth" He rambled as he pointed to the night sky, Zoe gave him a strange look "seems like you're a billion miles away sometimes" chuckled Zoe taking his hand and leading him to the car.

"How about we do something different tonight" suggested Zoe, Nick looked "like what?" he replied looking coy, "pictures? Titanic is showing we might just make the nine o'clock show" Nick smiled he hadn't been to the pictures for years, he wasn't particularly interested in seeing titanic but he could see Zoe wanted to "well we better get a move on then" he grinned placing his hand on Zoe's leg.

They entered the pictures and took two seats right at the back, the place was near enough empty, they cuddled up with their popcorn and waited for the film to start, they were 10 minutes early plus they had to sit through the boring advertisements, but that didn't bother them, time seemed to fly when they were together.

The film started "amazing how a ship like that could sink" muttered Nick "oh don't spoil the film" snapped Zoe, Nick looked at her wide eyed "um Zo you do know the titanic sunk don't you?" he said unsure of what her response would be, she gave him a playful shove "of course I do! I was joking" she giggled, he gave her the raised eyebrow look and turned his attention back to the big screen, they watched intently snuggled up to each other, Zoe placed her hand over Nicks crotch, he turned and winked at her, she could feel him going hard, she couldn't resist rubbing him through his trousers, he let out a small groan as his bulge grew, he shuffled in his seat "that didn't take long" whispered Zoe in her most sexy seductive voice, she kept rubbing, squeezing, gripping him, his breathing began to increase, his heart skipping, he kept having to let out a moan here and there, she was driving him mad with ecstasy, he placed his arm round her and held her shoulder, by the way he was grasping it Zoe knew he was almost ready to come, she slowed down and took his hand, placing it down her knickers, she was soaking, he jerked and took in a deep breath, he'd just managed to stop himself exploding, Zoe moved in to kiss him, they kissed slow and hard, their tongues fighting each other, they pleasured each other at the same speed as the kissing, Nicks fingers slowly moved in and out of her, she wished it was his hard cock, she wanted him so much, she could feel he was gagging for her too, she placed her coat over his lap before reaching under and unzipping him then pulled his throbbing erection through his fly's, moving her hand faster as his foreskin slid over his bell end so quickly and easily, she looked at him, he was sweating, his other hand gripping the back of the seat, his face was scrunched up, lips tightly pressed together, she knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, she wanked him hard and fast as he shot his load over her hand, she too came at the same time, the feel of his warm milk filling her hand sent her over the edge.

She cleaned her hand off on her coat and slipped him back into his pants, they cuddles up, ready to watch the remainder of the film, Zoe wasn't really taking much notice, she was in fantasy land again, all she wanted to do now was get him home and into bed for part two.

The film ended and she nudged Nick to wake him up, she hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep "um what where am i" he stuttered as he got his bearings, "come on you" Zoe chuckled and they made their way out towards the car park "did you enjoy the film" a member of staff asked as they were leaving, "oh very much so thank you" answered Zoe, "and you sir" the man asked looking at Nick "oh yes it was a pleasure to see" he replied looking at Zoe giving her a knee weakening smile and a wink to follow.

They had their arms wrapped round each other as they walked to the car, Zoe helped Nick into the passenger seat, he seemed to be struggling a bit, she put the key in the ignition and started the engine, Nick turned to face her "well titanic didn't make it to its destination, lets see if we can" Nick said with a cheesy smile placing his hand on Zoe's leg as they drove off and disappeared into the night…..

_**There you go people another chapter done, as always I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Now Nick has a week off what could he possibly do with it?**_

_**Will more sparks fly between him and Adam?**_

_**What will Zoe do not having Nick around the ED to brighten up her shift?**_

_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER;**_

_**COVBLAZEBABE**_

_**Im always happy to have a go at requests so don't be afraid to ask! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people, here comes chapter 7.**_

_**Nick has a week off, and Zoe is working all week, the only time they will get to see each other is when Zoe finishes work.**_

_**Will Nick chuck the time off and go back to work?**_

_**Or does he have a cunning plan for the week ahead?**_

_**Find out now.**_

**Monday, Bloody Monday**

Monday morning 9am Nick lay in bed listening to radio 4, normally he would be running round ED like a dog on heat at this time, but not today or for the for coming week, he was bored, he had nothing to do and no one to talk to, he struggled onto his front and hugged the pillow, he could smell Zoe's cent oozing from the pillowcase, he smiled to himself and grabbed his phone.

'**Hope your looking after my ED x Nick x' **he typed, he was stuck for words now so he pressed send and lay the phone down next to him, he stared at the screen smiling, he had a photo of Zoe as his screen saver, he loved that photo, she looked so sweet in it, he realised he was missing her, she only left his apartment a few hours ago, he must have it bad. BEEP, BEEP he grabbed the phone '**Relax Mr Jordan im more than capable of running this place like clock work, love Zo xxx**' was the reply, he smiled and pulled himself up letting out a few grunts and moans, making his way to the living room he brushed against a holiday brochure that was on a near by shelf, knocking it off, he bent down and picked it up, suddenly he had a brain wave…. One week off… nothing to do….holiday…. he thought, but it would be no fun alone, the cogs in his brain started turning, if only I could take Zoe to Rome he thought, months before they were all booked up to go, it was the day he'd had the fit, the day he changed her life forever, the day Charlie and Zoe found out about his diagnosis.

He dumped the brochure on the table and sat down, grabbing his medication from his work bag, taking each pill in turn, he was still thinking, deeply thinking, picking up the brochure and flopping back sinking himself into the sofa he flicked through the pages, BEEP, BEEP another message came through '**what you up to Jordan? Not missing me too much are you? Love Zo xxx**' of course he was missing her it was driving him mad, it was hours before she finished work, he began to type '**im sat in my boxers counting the seconds, minutes and hours till you're here by my side x Nick x**' he knew it was cheesy but was sure it would make her smile, he placed the phone down and turned his attention back to the book.

Venice was the first offer that caught his eye "hmmm cheap" he muttered, BEEP, BEEP came a fast reply '**Aww Nick I love it when you say things like that, if your bored pop down and see me im on lunch in an hour, meet you outside ED love Zo xxx**' was her message, it was then that Nick had his great idea, he bolted off the sofa into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror he uttered the words "so how does it feel to be in the presence of a genius" smiling at himself he started getting ready to go out, he finished washing, shaving etc and hobbled into the bedroom, still sore from his escapades of the last few days, grabbing a suitcase and piling in a few clothes and other associated items, slamming it shut he chucked on a blue fleece and joggers, checking his hair then grabbing his phone and keys, he headed out to the car, threw the case in the boot and got in the car.

'**On route Zo, bring your work bag out with you I think I might have accidentally put something in there last night x Nick x**' smiling to himself with his plan spinning round his head he banged on the radio and began singing along to oasis wonderwall, he was in a great mood, felt better than he had done in weeks, he soon pulled up outside the ED and spotted Zoe smoking a cigarette at the entrance, he knocked the horn to alert her.

She walked over throwing her cig to the side, upon getting in car she planted a huge sloppy kiss on his lips as he hit the central locking button and slammed his foot down on the accelerator till it was flat to the floor, skidding out the car park and onto the main road.

"Um Nick what's going on?" questioned Zoe in a confused tone, Nick winked at her "im kidnapping you" he replied turning his head back to concentrate on the road ahead, he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze, "Nick people are going to wonder where I am, what's going on we're heading out of town!" stuttered Zoe "just relax" he answered in a mood easing tone as they cruised up the motorway 'she's like the wind' played on the radio setting the atmosphere in the car as they drove off into the sunset.

They drove for hours, Nick finally pulled up in a hotel car park next to the beach, Zoe had fallen asleep so he gave her a quick nudge to wake her "oh Nick" stuttered Zoe sitting up and rubbing her eyes "where are we?" she questioned "Blackpool I believe" he replied getting out of the car and retrieving his suitcase from the boot, he walked round to her side and opened the door for her.

They wondered casually into the hotel lobby hand in hand, booked a room, then made their way upstairs and finally found the room, the place was like a rabbit warren.

"wow nice room" beamed Zoe, sitting down on the bed checking her phone "oh shit 34 missed calls!" she yelled shaking her head "Nick Jordan your going to get me in so much trouble for….." she was cut off by Nick kissing her hard pushing her down so she was lay on her back, the phone dropped to the floor, he was breathing hard, moaning with every kiss, he ripped her work clothes off like a man possessed, moving on top of her she felt his solid cock pressing into her leg, he was biting her nipples as she ran her hand through his hair, her body was tingling with pleasure, his groans got louder making her throb between her legs, it felt like he had a metal pole down his trousers, he kissed and licked her torso, moving down fast till his head was between her legs, "ohhh Nick yes" screamed Zoe as his lips, tongue and teeth worked its way around her clitoris, he was driving her wild.

Still sucking and licking her he slipped his jogging bottoms and boxers off, gripping his erection, rubbing it slowly to get some relief, Zoe was almost ready, Nick could taste the sweet juices pouring out of her filling his mouth, she pulled him up by the hood on his fleece, kissing him then pulling his top off, they were both naked now, panting, throbbing, tingling all over "oh Zoe I love you" whispered Nick between breaths, he thrust into her hard and deep, Zoe couldn't control her screams, they were both on the edge when Nick pulled out and turned her over so she was lay on her front, he stood up and pulled her down to the bottom of the bed, lifting her up by the top of her thighs "its amazing what can be done with a wheelbarrow" said Nick in a strange but seductive voice, Zoe almost laughed, the comment had calmed them both down, she clamped her legs around his back as he entered her from behind, he penetrated her deeply, he had to move slowly in an attempt to stop himself going too early, they were so engaged in the moment, Nick felt her pussy tighten around him, she called out his name as an almighty orgasm shot through her body, she unclamped herself from him, and threw him onto the bed, but he wasn't having it, he was in control here, he knelt on the bed with his bum resting on his feet, moving Zoe so she was sat on his upper thighs with her knees bent and feet flat, he allowed her to lower herself onto him, then forced her to lean back and support herself on her hands, cupping her bum he thrust hard making her lean back even more, his fat throbbing cock hit her G-spot as he thrusts inside her deep and fast, this was the best sex they ever had, they both lasted about a minute before they came together.

They both flopped down next to each other on the bed, Zoe lay her head on Nicks chest, she listened to his heart beat ten to the dozen, she looked up "2 – 1 Nick" she whispered with a cheeky chuckle "you wanna go again?" "Christ Zoe give me a chance to get over the warm up will you" he stammered still catching his breath.

Around an hour later they had both finally recovered and risen from their little love nest, they had ordered room service which had just arrived, they sat on the sofa that was by the window looking at the great view of the lit up beach, they kept flashing each other little smiles and winks.

Just then Zoe's phone started vibrating, "iv got to answer it" said Zoe nervously "hello, um yes Charlie im sorry i….. um well….. right um….. ok bye" "that seemed to go well" chuckled Nick shoving a fork full of mash potato into his mouth "Nick when I get back they are going to crucify me!" she wailed, Nick stood up and walked over, wiping his mouth on a napkin and taking her in his arms, he kissed her cheek "il sort it" he whispered, she buried her head in his chest before looking up into his eyes "how?" she uttered "who's the boss Zoe…. Who's the boss" he whispered….

_**There we go guys bit shorter than normal, but short and sweet makes a nice change! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Now its clear Nick and Zoe are back together properly what could come next?**_

_**Shall I continue?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people here's chapter 8, I can't believe Iv actually got this far! But im enjoying writing and hopefully you are all enjoying reading, if you have time please review or comment etc.**_

_**Nick and Zoe are enjoying a week away in Blackpool, Zoe is still worried about going back to work after dropping everything and allowing Nick to kidnap her, what will this unpredictable couple get up to next?**_

_**Lets see….**_

_**The waves of love**_

Zoe awoke to the sound of the seagulls hooting and the rain bouncing off the window, Nick was still asleep with his arms wrapped round her, she was in heaven, She didn't want to move, if only she could stay like this in his arms from now until eternity, she sat up slightly and checked her phone, no missed calls or messages, well that was a relief since they got there at the start of the week she'd had nothing but abusive calls and messages from her work colleagues, not that she could blame them, after all she did drop them in it on that wild day which seemed like a million years ago, time always went so quickly when she was with Nick

He'd treated her like a princess all week, it was amazing, she never wanted it to end, they planned to drive home that night, Nick had said he would prefer to drive through the night as the roads would be clear, he'd been so sweet to her, not letting her pay for anything, showing his affection in public, complimenting her, he even went on the big dipper with her despite his vertigo – now that's commitment thought Zoe with a smile.

She gently moved his arms from round her so not to wake him and headed towards the bathroom to shower

.

By the time she came out Nick was awake, he was propped up in bed with his bare chest on show "morning Dr Hannah" he said with that famous smile that could make any woman drop to their knees.

Zoe walked to the window and opened the curtains wide, the rain had stopped, brilliant sunshine made her blink. And smile. "looks like we've been blessed with another day of fantastic weather" said Zoe turning to Nick who was now fiddling with his medication bottles, she wondered over and got back into bed to cuddle up to her man, Nick Jordan was hers – all hers and she couldn't believe it, she vowed not to mess things up this time!

"if the weather holds out maybe we could go to the pleasure beach again, big dipper will be open" suggested Zoe as Nick turned his head in horror "you must be joking Zo, im not going on that again!" he said firmly watching Zoe burst into fits of laughter at his expense.

She could see the covers over his lap were slightly sticking up, she slipped her hand under and felt he was hard, Nick turned his head and gave her a cheeky wink as he moved in to kiss her, they kissed slowly and passionately, within minutes Zoe's clothes were back on the floor in a heap and she was flat on her back wondering why she even bothered getting dressed, Nick drew her breasts towards him. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he sucked hungrily whilst teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger, he knew this drove her wild, her back arched and she threw back her head as he sucked and squeezed her breasts, Zoe couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't ignore the urge to have him inside her, she pulled him up to her lips so he was lay with his chest pressing into her breasts, he was settled on top of her with some balance from his hands so not to put all his weight on her, his hard erect fat cock pressed against her wetness, she wanted to tease him, she wanted to hear louder moans of pleasure from him.

Easing herself from under him making sure he stayed laying in the same position, she could see him rubbing himself against the mattress to relieve himself of the electrical current running through his body, she started caressing his erogenous zones with her hands and mouth, particularly the areas she didn't usually go for, she kissed his inner thighs and enjoyed the sound of his whimpering, she then massaged the cleft of his buttocks "ohh Zoeee im so hard for you" he moaned into the pillow, she could tell he was writhing with ecstasy as she played with herself, she knew the sounds of how wet she was would turn him on even more!

She moved to lay by his side, he turned to face her, kissing her hard he stretched out and put one leg over her, straddling the leg furthest away from him, she hooked her inner leg around him, the two of them took it in turns to rock back and forth slowly, as he thrust in and out of her kissing the whole time, stroking, gripping and pulling each others hair in ecstasy, Nick then pulled out and made her lay on her back with her legs hip-width apart, he then moved between her legs lying higher up than usual breathing hard and fast, Zoe stretched her legs out so they were wrapped round him, he slipped the bell end of his cock in and thrust slowly, he was hitting all the right spots as she screamed with pleasure, she wanted his full length inside her, so she pulled him in forcing him to completely fill her, they moved fast as sweat poured off them soaking the sheets, the more out of breath he got the faster and harder he seemed to thrust "Zoe, oh Zoe im ready" he panted lips sealed together, eyes wide as he opened his mouth to let out a loud "ohhhh" as he filled her with his warm man milk, his face and moans pushed Zoe over the edge as she had the orgasm to end all orgasms.

Nick drifted into a dozing state for a few moments before flopping off the bed and crawling to the bathroom to compose himself.

Half hour or so later they headed out onto Blackpool's shabby sea front, the morning sun burned down on them "we better get to the supermarket" said Nick "iv got nothing in my fridge may as well do the shopping while we're here saves a job when we get back" "ok" smiled Zoe linking her arm through his, they walked towards the centre of the town, trying to weave in and out of the hundreds of holiday makers.

They stopped for breakfast at a café then proceeded to the supermarket; they had a slight disagreement about who should push the trolley, Zoe eventually backed down and let Nick have his way, she loved his dominant behaviour towards her, it was a real turn on, these last few weeks she had been walking around in a constant state of arousal.

They got all they needed and went to stand in the queue, Zoe stood behind Nick with her hands massaging his shoulders, he let out a few groans as they waited patiently to be served. "excuse me" came a voice from behind them "you do know this is the 8 items or less isle" questioned the gentleman, clearly a local, Nick and Zoe could work that out from his accent, Nick glanced at the man and then the items in his trolley "iv got 8 items" he declared pointing, the man looked angry "the beer counts as 6 items plus everything else you've got" the man claimed "its a six pack of beer its classed as 1 item" snapped Nick turning to face the man square in the face "well if you wanna be funny you have a packet of frozen peas there - must be thousands of the little fuckers" he continued with that familiar hint of sarcasm in his voice, Zoe was then thrown into one of her laughing fits, which made the man grunt and walk off to look for another till "bloody locals think they own the place" muttered Nick as the lady on the checkout scanned everything through, Zoe packed the shopping as Nick paid and they made their way out the shop and back to the hotel to dump the stuff in their room.

Upon heading back out they had decided to go to 'Ripley's believe it or not museum'

They took the bus along the promenade admiring the view out the bus windows; sat hand in hand snuggled together.

As the bus approached their stop they both stood up and stumbled to the front ready to vacate the bus, as the doors opened they were almost crushed by a job lot of OAP's filling the exit, all smelling like the stage door of an Elton john concert!

They fought their way through and laughed, what a day so far thought Zoe, she loved the fact that there was never a dull moment with Nick around.

They had a great day together and were starving when they got back to the hotel, it was early evening, they had planned to start the journey home at about midnight, making their way into the bar area they noticed it was empty apart from a very bored looking fellow stood behind the bar "a whisky and a gin and tonic please" said Nick politely, taking his wallet from his pocket, the barman looked at him without saying a word "any chance we could order something to eat?" Nick continued "only sandwiches at this time" the barman replied sharply. "Oh why's that then?" "because the chefs gone home" snapped the barman banging the drinks down on the bar snatching the twenty pound note Nick held in his hand "service with a smile" he muttered looking at Zoe, he wasn't use to this kind of service so in true Nick Jordan style he decided to argue.

"Iv just seen the chef here having a drink at the bar before we walked in it was a chef because he was in his chefs clothes" Nick said staring into the barman's eyes trying to look as serious as possible "that's not our chef that's a chef from another hotel" "well cant he do something?" insisted Nick, no was the barman's short answer, he clearly wasn't taking Nick on which annoyed him slightly "cant you do a couple of steak sandwiches?" he said in a raised voice, again the answer was no, Nick downed his whisky "again" he demanded, the barman went along with his request "look sir the steaks in the fridge its got a lock on it, you can have ham and cheese if you like" replied the barman now seemingly trying to be helpful, Nick downed the second whisky "oh right where do you keep that" he enquired "um in the fridge" stuttered the barman, "thought you said it was locked? Or are my ears deceiving me?" asked Nick knowing he had the guy band to rights here, Zoe held onto him as the barman shot back "oh I did yes but its in another fridge a separate fridge" "ah so the ham and cheese is unlocked and the steak is locked up why's that then?" asked Nick calmer this time just starting to have fun "in case the staff steel it" was the response "oh how nice, can I go out and cook something myself then? Seeing as there's no chef?" Nick questioned as Zoe let out a short giggle.

"Ummm I can't allow you to do that, European regulations, guests are not allowed in the kitchens and non of the staff are allowed to touch anything that's hot apart from the chef" stuttered the red faced barman. This made Zoe and Nick burst into hysterics.

Meanwhile the coffee percolator next to Nick over steamed and burned the barman's arm "so much for not being allowed to touch anything that's hot eh?" said Nick smugly taking Zoe by the hand and walking out the bar, "come on we'll find a nice _restaurant_" Nick said with a smile.

They walked along the beach to avoid the crowds of people on the narrow streets, there was a cool, soft breeze in the air, the sun was shining dimly in the sky, the waves of the sea crashed in the background, this was so romantic Zoe thought, everything felt right, she knew Nick loved looking out at the miles of sea water and crashing waves, "lets go for a paddle" she said pulling him in the direction of the cold salty water, he smiled and obliged.

They took their footwear off and rolled up their trousers letting the cold water run over their feet, Nick stared into the distance, thoughts began to fill his mind, the sounds of the sea always made him think about things, life, death, the meaning of it all, he felt Zoe wrap her arms round him from behind, he lay his head back so it was resting on her shoulder, allowing her to kiss his neck, she turned him round and burred her head in his chest, taking in the powerful cent of his aftershave.

Suddenly a huge wave took them by surprise crashing into them knocking them off their feet to the sandy ground beneath them, Nick managed to get his balance and fall so Zoe landed on top of him, just as they landed another wave came spilling over the top of them, they were as drenched as a pair of drowned rats, Zoe began laughing uncontrollably "Zoe its not funny" stuttered Nick spitting out a mouth full of salty water and removing a piece of sea weed from his collar. Zoe began kissing him furiously she couldn't resist him, he looked so fuckerble right now with his hair dripping wet and his shirt all see through, she lay on top of him, using his toes as a guide she slid her way into a position where they were completely parallel with each other, she could feel him getting harder as she reached between them to pull his joggers and boxers down as she did this he returned the favour, they began kissing as his stiff cock pressed hard into her stomach, she wanted him now, she used her hand to line him up "now" she whispered as he thrust into her, grabbing his hands she pinned them both above his head and pushed down, allowing him to go deeper, the sea water was being pushed in and out of her, the pleasure firing round her body was unexplainable, she was taking almost complete control as the waves crashed over them. Zoe slowed him down and released his hands so she could sit up and ride him hard, she wanted his warm come, she was riding him like Frankie Dettori rides a derby winner "ohh fuck" he moaned "Zoe if you don't slow down im going to.. ohhh yessss ohh" she felt his hot spunk fill her, as a rush of pleasure shot through her organs, heart skipping she flopped down on top of him as another wave spilled over them, it was as if the sea was reading their minds, they needed cooling down, the water was freezing but with Nicks hot spunk inside her she was warmed right through.

She eventually lifted herself off of his increasingly limp dick, straightened herself and helped him up "ohh" he moaned holding his back "still not right eh Mr Jordan" Said Zoe putting her arm around his waste and flapping his arm over her shoulder for support "im sure il live" Nick said kissing her cheek and flashing her a cheeky wink.

They casually strolled back to the hotel in their ringing wet clothes, upon entering the lobby the receptionist couldn't help commenting "you are aware that your both soaking wet and it isn't raining what on earth happened" she questioned.

Nick and Zoe exchanged glances "I couldn't say" answered Nick "I really couldn't say"…

_**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Coming up next time Nick and Zoe will be back at work, has Adam spilled the beans about the pair of them?**_

_**Will the team forgive Zoe for leaving them stuck up shit creek without a paddle?**_

_**You will have to wait and see!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here comes chapter nine people.**_

_**Nick and Zoe have returned from their random holiday in Blackpool, are they ready to face the prospect of everybody in the ED knowing their business? Is Adam still on the rampage after Nick's harsh words?**_

_**What's the next step for Nick and Zoe?**_

_**Lets find out…**_

_**Love, lies and truth **_

"What time is it?" asked Zoe rolling over to press pause on the ipod in its doc, it felt like the middle of the afternoon to her, Nick and her hadn't got home till gone 4 in the morning, they stayed awake not wanting the night to end, but they eventually fell asleep on the sofa in front of the shopping channel.

This morning Zoe felt quite cranky "its half nine" yawned Nick cuddling up to her and closing his eyes again "Nick" she snapped shoving him away "come on shake yourself we're in work soon, Nick looked at his watch double checking it" "oh we got hours yet Zo" he said sleepily "no Nick not hours come on! my cars still in the ED car park I need to get to my place for a change of clothes" she wailed, Nick sat up tilting his head with one raised eyebrow "correct me if im wrong but your trained observer is giving out a signal suggesting that something might be wrong with you this morning"__he said with a cheeky grin.

"Nick, oh just leave it, shut up and get changed, you look a mess, I need a lift to my place" she shouted heading out of the room "NOW NICK" she instructed, he grunted and lifted himself off the sofa "alright, don't get your knickers in a twist" he muttered under his breath "I heard that" Zoe yelled back, she had the hearing capability of a bat this morning thought Nick as he wondered to the medicine cabinet and took his pills, he stood for a moment holding his back, it still wasn't right, Zoe stampeded her way past him and stood leaning against the front door "Nick come on we don't have all day!" she screeched "what's the matter with you this morning Zoe" Nick enquired sounding hurt, Zoe could see that watery look in his eyes, she felt bad now here he was trying to look after her, trying to make sure she was ok, letting her know he was there for her, she watched him wipe his eyes and pick up his car keys, "catch" he said throwing to them to her "you go il stay here" he continued sharply turning and walking away. Zoe heard the bathroom door slam.

She shook her head whist unlocking the front door and proceeding to Nicks' car, why am I such a bitch sometimes she thought to herself, she didn't mean to be so nasty, she was just worried about going back to work, walking into the ED having people thinking about how she let them down, on a day they were short staffed of all days, she had just dropped everything and disappeared with Nick "hold on why am I feeling bad" she shouted "it was Nick's fault!"

Back in the flat Nick had made himself a coffee, he contemplated making some breakfast but he wasn't that hungry, he was confused; him and Zoe had had such a fantastic week, his mind drifted to a cloud of loved-up bliss but he was interrupted by a shooting pain in his head "ahhh" he groaned wrapping his hands around his skull, leaning forward blood dripped to the floor, his nose was bleeding, he quickly got up and stumbled to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the sink.

He leaned over the sink holding his nose, it took at least half hour for the bleeding to stop, he stood there staring at his reflection in the mirror, he got cleaned up and returned to the sofa, resting his head on the back, he felt scared, he always had a headache in the mornings, sometimes he felt a bit sick, but a nosebleed is something that had only happened once before and it turned out to be nothing, but he knew his time was running out, maybe the big man upstairs was finally calling his number out, he shook away the thought, he was starting to frighten himself as his heart raced, he took a few deep breaths and forced himself up, walking to the bedroom he stopped, his vision was blurred, ears were whistling, echoing sounds rang out from somewhere, he was sweating as he fell against the wall.

Zoe came in just in time to see him collapse to the floor.

"Nick" she cried running over "Nick can you hear me" she pulled her phone from her pocket and began to dial 999 "Zoe no" slurred Nick grabbing the phone and throwing it as far away as possible, he grabbed her arm to stop her chasing it "please Zoe, hold me" he whimpered tears steaming down his face, she looked into his eye and saw pure fear "oh Nick come here" replied Zoe holding him tight as he burst into floods of tears gripping her as if it was the last time he would ever see her, Zoe was crying to now.

They held each for what seemed like hours "come on Nick" said Zoe helping him up "lets get you to hospital" "NO" he shouted "im ok, just had a bit of a dizzy spell that's all its nothing, I feel fine now" he continued, Zoe knew he hadn't completely lost consciousness's but that meant nothing "right get ready im taking you to Francis" informed Zoe "but" "Nick I mean it" she yelled cutting him off, he did as he was told and got into his work clothes, he knew something wasn't right he hadn't had any trouble for months, this was a bolt out of the blue, he was trying to fight the tears back, but they wouldn't stop drowning his eyes.

They got to St James hospital, Nick had called Francis on the way to inform her of his arrival. Straight away they did a CT scan. Zoe and Nick patiently waited in Francis's office, they didn't speak they both sat staring into space hand in hand until Francis burst through the door, she walked over to her desk and sat down "im glad you have brought someone with you Nick" she said giving them each a short sharp glace, oh god, no good has ever come from those words Nick thought. "can you tell me what happened" she continued looking at Nick "um well I just felt a bit dizzy that's all" he muttered "No he did not just feel dizzy he collapsed" interrupted Zoe looking at him with rolled eyes "anything else?" questioned Francis "Nick its important you tell me" she said firmly "Nick" yelled Zoe nudging him "ok, ok I felt a pain in my head, had a bit of a nosebleed and I might have been a bit sick then I went dizzy" he shouted putting his head down, he didn't like being pressured, he could feel Zoë's eyes burning into the side of his head "what, You never mentioned anything about half of that to me" Zoe fumed "Zoe I told you im fine" he snapped back "well your clearly not fine Nick are you, you have a brain tumour it could bleed at any moment you could…." "I think we are forgetting why your here" interrupted Francis cutting Zoe off, there was an awkward silence for a few moments, "right now we are all calm lets get to the results" said Francis turning her computer so all three of them could see the screen, she used her pen as pointer "there is some slight swelling in this area just here" she said pointing "however this is perfectly normal, its not significant enough to worry" "oh thank you lord" Nick sighed "so what was wrong with me this morning" he questioned with relief "well it was probably just a glitch, lack of sleep maybe" she answered "well I didn't really sleep that much last night" confessed Nick "I was driving most of the night" Francis gave Zoe a suspect look "well I suggest you start taking it easy, you need to look after yourself, however should anything like this morning occur again I strongly advise you to call an ambulance, if the tumour should bleed time is of the essence" she informed as Zoe butted in "I tried calling an ambulance and he wouldn't let me" "I wouldn't let you because there was nothing wrong" Nick argued "ok you too, lets keep calm here" said Francis cutting them both off "lets just be thankful that there is nothing to worry about" she continued ushering them out of the room after shaking their hands.

Back in the car Nick turned to Zoe who was still angry and said "Zoe im sorry, I was just scared this morning, I just" "Nick its ok" replied Zoe kissing him, then starting the engine, Nick sat looking out the window, he knew that if and when the tumour did decide to bleed that it would be game over for him, over the last few months he'd realised just how precious and fragile life was, also how unfair, he couldn't help but think he hadn't yet fulfilled his dreams, he still had so much more to give, so much more to do.

Someone once told him that what we do says what we are – and what he did was saved lives, he gave people that second chance, looking at Zoe he saw the woman who gave him his second chance - at life – "nothings fair in death" he muttered without realising it, Zoe turned "um what Nick" she asked "oh nothing Zo, I was just thinking" Zoe couldn't help but notice he looked like a scared bunny, it wasn't like him, Nick Jordan wasn't scared of anything. He had come face to face with his own mortality; she placed her hand over his and squeezed it.

They stopped at café for some lunch as they still had a few hours before they had to go to work, Nick had his usual bacon sandwich with brown sauce, Zoe on the other hand went for a more healthy option being a plain salad "what you eating the rabbit food for?" questioned Nick with his mouth full "turning vegetarian are we" he chuckled, Zoe lifted her head and half smiled "im not that hungry" she answered moving the food around her plate "never understood people who don't eat meat, what do they think teeth are for" said Nick "maybe its because they care about our world Nick, killing animals for Sunday dinner and Christmas offends some people" stated Zoe half smiling "oh right so if their so concerned about the animals why do they eat all their food?" replied Nick looking smug, this man was not only the biggest risk taker she'd ever known he was also the man who always had an answer for everything. "I don't know Nick" she answered admitting defeat steeling a piece of bacon that had dropped out of Nicks sandwich, "I like a women who likes her meat" smiled Nick shoving the remainder of his food into his mouth causing brown sauce to dribble down his chin.

Zoe noticed an old bloke eating an all day breakfast looking over at them with a frown on his face, he picked up his paper pointedly and lifted it up to his face "fuck you" Zoe mouthed to the daily mail "what's up?" questioned Nick wiping round his mouth with a napkin, Zoe didn't answer she just flashed him a smile and stood up to walk round to his side of the table, he turned to get up to but Zoe stopped him, she was standing between his legs, she took his arms and placed them round her pulling his head into her stomach, she ran her hands through his hair and they hugged lovingly, they were each others first love, they both felt it would almost certainly be their last, no matter what happened they would never love anyone else as much as they loved each other.

Some time later they made their way to the ED, Zoe wouldn't allow Nick to drive in case he had another funny turn, she pulled his Mercedes into the car park "some bastards nicked my parking space" yelled Nick, Zoe looked at him "um I wasn't aware you had your own parking space" she said looking confused "I always park there, everyone knows that, there for its my parking space, and that's Adams car! im going to kill him!" Nick yelled.

As he went to get out the car he was pulled back by Zoe "Nick we'll find another space" she backed the car out and turned into the underground car park where she parked up "you should watch your blood pressure" she said looking at Nick who was already half out the car.

Zoe followed "Nick" she called "yes Dr Hannah" he replied clearly in work mode, it was like someone had flicked a switch and he'd turned into pig headed Nick Jordan clinical lead again.

She marched up to him and kissed him hard pulling him by his tie over to the car, plonking herself down on the bonnet "be careful Zo you might scratch the paint work and the way you were driving I was going to say its only just passed its M.O.T and I don't.." she kissed him cutting him off "I want my M.O.T Jordan" she said passionately in a demanding voice, he was quite taken back by her advances as she shoved her tongue into his mouth whilst unbuttoning his shirt and disposing of his tie "ohh Zoe no, we cant" struggled Nick, but he couldn't fight her off, her hands were everywhere "oh yes we can" insisted Zoe like a woman on speed as she grabbed his package, she squeezed and rubbed furiously, Nick had to let out a short groan, she could tell he was loving it, once he gets started he cant stop, he kissed her neck and put his hand up her top and into her bra, she unzipped him and let his stiff cock out wanking him hard as he moaned into her neck whist playing with her breasts, Zoe was soaking and throbbing between her legs now, she wanted him, she took his belt off and undid his button to release the beast fully, she cupped his balls and stated squeezing them, he pulled away and turned her round to face the car, she knew what was coming next, he lifted her skirt up, pulled her knickers to the side and lifted her leg up before he thrust into her, she let out a loud moan as he hammered his solid pole in and out of her, she smashed her hands down on the bonnet to steady herself but it didn't work, her upper body was slipping and sliding everywhere, but his cock stayed deep inside her, "ohhh ohh Zoe" Nick panted getting faster and harder, Zoe thought he was going to rip her open "ohhh Nick im coming" she yelled just as a car sped into the car park, Nick pulled out and fell to the floor as he go tangled up in his trousers that were round his ankles, Zoe pulled her skirt down and leaned on the bonnet just in time to hear "everything ok Zoe" came Charlie's voice from the rolled down window of the passion killing car, "Charlie um yes absolutely" "that's Mr Jordan's car is it not? Is he here?" he questioned "um yes, yes he's around ….somewhere" stammered Zoe "well see you inside" replied Charlie having a good look round before driving off.

"Nick come on lets get inside" whispered Zoe as Nick appeared from behind a near by car "hiding from your staff" Zoe chuckled, Nick shot her a look of horror whilst fiddling with his tie "Zoe I am professional surgeon I do not hide from my staff" he replied doing a funny walk out the car park.

He headed straight to his office ignoring all the 'good afternoons and how are you's' Zoe followed, she closed the door behind her as Nick shut the blinds, he moved closer to her and kissed her, she could feel he was still aroused as he pressed against her "Ohh Mr Jordan" smiled Zoe moving down, releasing his cock and placing it in her mouth sucking hard, he held her head in place and began penetrating her mouth "ohh Zoe yes now" he yelped, getting his balance by forcing his hands against the blinds, breaking them as he filled her mouth with hot watery spunk just then the door sprung open "Mr Jordan I" Nick and Zoe both turned in panic as they saw Adam standing there with his mouth wide open "um" muttered Zoe after swallowing the contents of her mouth "I can explain" added Nick hiding his manhood with his very fortunate long shirt "don't tell me she was checking you for testicular cancer" interrupted Adam "oh um you might wanna sort out those blinds" he added "your needed in resus" he finally said closing the door behind him "shit" muttered Nick composing himself.

They sat there staring silently ahead "well that's a part of me I never thought Adam would see" Nick said turning his head towards Zoe, she didn't reply she started giggling and then the two of them burst into fits of laughter…..

_**Wooo that one had emotions in it!**_

_**Now that was a turn up for the books was it not! Thank YOU for reading YES YOU READING THIS RIGHT NOW! More coming soon now the story has been blown right open anything could happen…. **_ __


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people its time for chapter ten.**_

_**Nick and Zoe have been caught in the act by Adam, now he has some concrete evidence to humiliate them with Nick and Zoe must decide whether to come clean to the rest of the department or find a way to silence Adam….**_

**Nemesis**

As Nick and Zoe rushed into resus Dixie's voice belted out the patients stats "blood pressure is 130 over 90, pulse is high as is his temperature" "right people what we got" enquired Nick confidently strolling up to the male patient "this is Kevin, 31 years old was involved in an explosion, he has suffered a multitude of burns" informed Dixie "ok lets check blood gasses and get intravenous fluids going, we don't want a circulatory collapse" yelled Nick "blood tests show carbon monoxide poisoning" wailed Ruth "got him on oxygen" said Zoe placing the plastic mask over the patients mouth "has he had any morphine" questioned Nick "10mg at the scene" shouted Jeff who was standing observing in the background "ok lets give him another 5mg please" said Nick assessing the burns "ok we have full-thickness, partial-thickness and superficial burns here so we're dealing with exposed nerve endings, cell, arteries and vain damage" "blood pressures dropping 80 over 50" declared Lenny as the team rallied round the patient "right when we get that stabilised we'll see what a burns specialist has to say, Dr Hannah can you deal with that please" instructed Nick "stabilised Mr Jordan BP is 100 over 70" Zoe called out "on heat today aren't we Jordan" muttered Adam in Nicks direction with an evil look in his eyes, Nick pulled him to the side "Adam I can really do without your underhanded sarcastic humour today" "me?" questioned Adam "Mr Jordan, patients stable shall we get him up to intensive care?" questioned Ruth interrupting them "yes, yes that would a splendid idea Dr Winters" replied Nick, he gave Adam a 'keep your gob shut look' and disappeared out of the resus and back to his office.

Nick poured himself a whisky and sat down, knocking it back before getting up to get another one, he was stressed, of course he shouldn't have been drinking at work but at that point he wasn't in the mood to play by the rules.

He grabbed the bottle and sat at his desk, refilling the glass until half the bottle had gone, feeling slightly tipsy he grabbed his phone '**You know how they say skin is the largest organ of the human body? Not in my case x Nick x' **he type selecting Zoe's number and pressing send, he poured himself another whisky as he awaited her reply, sat there staring at his phone he began to rub himself through his trousers, BEEP, BEEP '**lol Mr Jordan very cheesy love Zo xxx**' was the short reply unfortunately not quite the response he was expecting nor did he have a clue what 'lol' meant, he began to type a reply '**how about you come to my office and I take your temperature with my beer thermometer x Nick x**' he hit send feeling very aroused, looking over at the closed broken blinds he chuckled to himself. Downing yet another whisky he was starting to get double vision which made him laugh at himself even more, this wasn't like him, completely out of character and unprofessional, somehow these last few weeks he'd developed a non caring attitude to professionalism in the work place, not when it came to patients of course but when it came to work colleges.

BEEP, BEEP went his phone '**haha oh Nick what are you trying to do to me? love Zo xxx**' this made a huge grin appear on his face as he squeezed himself through his trousers, he was solid now '**come to my office and see, you can show me your CPR because your taking my breath away**' he was now laughing hysterically, if anyone other than Zoe was to walk in there would be serious consequences.

He began to undo his trousers to release the live animal that was down there, gripping his cock with one hand he held the phone in the other, BEEP, BEEP '**be with you in 5 love Zo xxx**' hmmm 5mins he thought again not the answer he wanted so he poured yet another whisky – a larger measure this time.

Wanking himself thoughts filled his head of the recent sexual encounters him and Zoe has shared, he was bringing himself to the point of no return as he moved his hand faster, he began letting out a few groans as he lay back in the chair and closed his eyes, he was so wrapped up in himself he didn't hear anyone walk in as he shot his load…

"um Nick" stuttered Zoe as he opened his eyes "Zoeeee" he smiled in a drunken tone, "Nick what on earth are you doing?" she questioned in disbelief "you've got um well you have you know all over the desk and look at your trousers!" she continued still in complete shock, it was as if she had just walked into the twilight zone, "I love you Zoe Hannah" slurred Nick finishing the whisky in his glass and buttoning up "Nick how much of that stuff have you had?" asked Zoe walking over and picking the bottle up to take a closer look at the content "was this full?" she continued "you will be soon" Nick replied with his hands all over her "um Nick" stammered Zoe shoving him away before turning to look at him "ohh come on Zo give us a kiss" he stuttered moving in on here "Nick your as pissed as newt!" she yelled "Zoe im… not um you know …" "pissed!" Zoe helped "yes that's the word" he stammered "now im off to see Mr Henry about his budgie cutting" he continued swerving towards the door "what? Nick get back here now!" shouted Zoe as she watched him trying to work out what the door handle was intended for "Nick come and sit down before you fall down, you cant even string a sentence together plus you've got… um .. stuff all over your trousers if they were white you might just get away with it" she ranted as she tried to drag him to the sofa "Zoe your beautiful" "yes im sure Nick now come on … sit" she screamed losing the will to live.

Eventually she managed to get him to sit down and some drink some coffee, it certainly didn't sober him up, far from it, but at least he wasn't trying to escape now.

"Right im going to get you something to eat" said Zoe "now you stay here and you do not move until I return" she ordered leaving the office.

Ten minuets later she returned with a full all day English breakfast only to find the office completely empty "oh NICK!" she shouted slamming the food down on his desk and rushing out in search of him, she knew if anyone saw him in the state he was in there would be hell to pay!

She searched the corridors looking everywhere, the wards the cubicles but nothing, where the hell was he, he had mentioned going to see Henry but he was so drunk he wouldn't be able to find Henry's office let alone be that stupid surly thought Zoe "oh shit, that's probably just what he would do" she muttered concerned as she sharply turned and headed to Henry's office praying all the time that he hadn't been so daft.

Upon passing a window on her travels she noticed a familiar figure in the car park…. It was Nick standing with a can of spray paint "what on earth is he up to" Zoe was now talking to herself she ran down the stairs muttering all sorts under her breath. She entered the car park and saw exactly what Nick was doing, just beside Adams car were the spray painted words 'NICK JORDANS SPACE' "Nick what do you think your doing" Zoe wailed getting increasingly hacked off with him, Nick turned as if he'd done nothing at all wrong "im securing my space" he replied with a smile "Nick you cant just go spray painting the car park!" Zoe yelled grabbing his arm and snatching the can out of his hand, by this time he was laughing hysterically, Zoe herself had been drunk a number of times in front of Nick, she'd been rushed into the ED, left flirty messages on his answer phone you name it she'd done it, but she was proud to say she had never been drunk at work.

A little hung-over maybe but never drunk or 'pissed as a fart' as she remembered Nick calling her once.

Stumbling back into the ED it was like a life or death dash back to Nicks office, all Zoe could hope now was that he would fall asleep in there and sober up, she couldn't keep an eye on him for the whole shift.

They burst through the door as Adam swivelled round in the chair behind Nicks desk "had one too many has he?" asked Adam with his snakes eyes "Adam please" begged Zoe "its ok Zoe" Adam cut her off "im not that bad, I was actually here to apologise to you both, iv had a hard time of late and well I wasn't coping with things, looks like im not the only one" he continued looking at Nick who was sprawled out on his office sofa with dribble coming from his wide open mouth "well thanks Adam we can talk later" Zoe replied shoeing him out and slamming the door.

She sat beside Nick as the sound of his snoring filled the room, she was far from convinced by what Adam had said, there was no emotion in his voice at all, she had often thought that deep down there were parts of Adam that weren't very nice, over time he'd become an unknown quantity, so much had happened in his life.

After the tragedies he'd been through was it ever possible for him to be normal?

Nick and Zoe spent the night in his office lucky for them the ED wasn't that busy so Zoe was just about able to hide and keep an eye on Nick.

"ohh where are we" stuttered Nick waking from his drunken stupor "its half seven in the morning" Zoe replied pouring herself and him a coffee "ohh my head" Nick yelped holding it and sitting up "whisky does tend to have that effect on people" chuckled Zoe, she had planned to be angry with him for putting her in such an awkward position, but looking at him sat their helplessly she just couldn't stay angry with him for long, that twinkle in his eye, the puppy dog look just made her insides melt, she walked over and sat next to him "how you feeling Nick?" he turned his head grunting "like iv done ten rounds with Mike Tyson" he whispered, she went in for a kiss just as he shoved her out the way and ran to the bin, dropping to his knees and vomiting "right" uttered Zoe half smiling "Nick maybe you should go home" she suggested walking over and moping his brow with a tissue "ohh il be ok" he stuttered wiping his mouth.

"Nick you smell like brewery, your unshaven and your trousers are a mess" Zoe pointed to the stain around his fly, "oh um how did that happen" he muttered, she laughed and dropped down to his level and kissed him, she didn't care that he'd just been sick.

Forcing him down onto the floor so he was lay on his back she climbed on top, her weight pressing down on his growing bulge, she massaged his shoulders through his shirt then began to unbuttoned it, swooping down kissing his face, neck then chest working her way to sucking his nipples, it didn't matter what state he was in she just couldn't keep her hands off, he responded immediately slipping off her blouse and bra, playing with her tits, rubbing both of them in a circular motion, Zoe felt him getting harder, so hard she felt he might even lift her up with it!

They took in a deep breath as the air became tense between them.

She bit her lip as he squeezed her breasts, the excitement of getting caught again was mind blowing, he pulled her down making her body go rigid as his lips met hers, they kissed slowly, soon she was responding to his kiss with a burning passion. He tasted wonderful now, and soon she was moaning as he pushed his body against hers. His hands began roaming, cupping her breasts, grazing down her thighs. "oh Zoe" He murmured against her lips. His hand travelled up her inner thigh, up her skirt to her knickers, placing his hand inside he played with her pussy which was already wet with want and desire. Unable to help himself, he rubbed her clit with his thumb and pushed his middle finger inside her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her "oh Nick I want you" whispered Zoe in between moans and kisses, Greedily, she sucked on his tongue as her hands started undoing his trousers. As they fell open he paused, grabbing her hands as he looked into her eyes "I love you Dr Hannah" he whispered before pulling her close again.

Zoe began pulling at his trousers and boxers as he did the same with her skirt and knickers, they just wanted each other so badly.

Once naked Zoe pinned his hands either side of his body kissing him, trailing her tongue down his chin to his neck, sucking on his flesh as she moved downwards. As she came down to his navel, she felt him twitch and knew he was more than ready for her. She released his hands and took his cock into her mouth; she licked his head, teasing. As she heard a groan from him, she took in as much as she could, sucking him hard. She massaged his balls with her hands as she sucked him, moving up and down his dick quicker and quicker. He was so hot and big and raw. She was throbbing to have him inside her.

It was as if he could read her thoughts, because at that point, he pulled her up from his dick back to his mouth, kissing her he slid his hard cock into her wet pussy. He groaned with intense pleasure as he felt her tighten and squeeze around him.

"Ohhh Zoe this is defiantly a hang-over remedy I wont forget" Nick moaned as he slid in and out of her. He filled her completely. She folded her legs around his for maximum deepness as he began moving inside her, She gasped with every thrust he took. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder Jordan!" Zoe instructed, He did as ordered and moved harder and thrust faster, wanting all of her.

The sound of the floor creaking and their groans and screams of pleasure echoed through the office.

He banged into her, his thrusts hard with need and fast with anticipation. In a fulfilling climax, he thrust into her one last time with a loud groan as he came with her. They screamed softly as their bodies went completely still as pleasure engulfed them both.

Zoe flopped down on his chest breathing fast, they stayed entwined together for what seemed like hours.

Zoe lifted her head and looked into Nicks gorgeous brown eyes "I love you" she whispered "Mmm I love you to Zo" he replied stroking her face "its times like this I wish life could go on forever" Zoe could see tears filling his eyes "I know baby, me to" she said sniffing back a few tears of her own "your not going anywhere yet Jordan" she insisted "you've got years ahead of you yet" even though her voice was reassuring neither were convinced of her prediction, but the hope and words were good enough.

They dressed and straightened themselves out, "Zoe" said Nick looking thoughtful "do you believe in life after death, and ghosts and all that?" he asked after a brief pause, Zoe walked over and sat next to him "I don't know, iv never really thought about it before" she replied "why?" Nick looked her square in the face with a quizzical sparkle in his eyes "because if there is il never leave your side" he said smiling.

There was a long silence as an emotional atmosphere filled the room, Zoe felt a shiver run down her spine "Nick what's wrong, you shouldn't be thinking like that" Zoe stuttered trying not to cry "its almost like your expecting to drop down dead now" Nick didn't utter a word, he just gave her a haunting stare, his skin looked pail, his eyes were deep, his lips were a dark shade of blue, as he turned his head Zoe saw staples around his skull, blood oozed out of them, as if by magic the room span changing as it went.

Till there she stood, tears steaming down her face, surrounded by headstones in this cold dark graveyard, only the one that stood before her caught her eye, as what felt like a bolt of lightening shooting through her body she read the words;

'**R.I.P Nicoló Jordan****'**

"Zoe, Zoe! Wake up its me" she shot bolt up right and looked in the direction of the voice that had awoken her, shaking her head in dazed confusion, she stared in horror at the sight of which stood before her…

_**Well there we go people, another chapter done; I really hope you enjoyed reading.**_

_**Confused? **_

_**Does Zoe believe in ghosts?**_

_**Is this the end of the line?**_

_**Only you can answer that…. **_

_**(Please comment/review) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people, ok so here's the final chapter for this one…**_

_**A gentle touch.**_

Clouds twisted and twirled around each other, fire, wind and rain filled the skies above her, Nick stood tall his arms out stretched his presence filling the atmosphere "come with me Zoe" came his soft haunting voice "Zoe come with me" the voice echoed before fading behind the clouds.

Zoe looked around; the voice she could hear seemed to be coming from nowhere, all she could see was the white mist that was surrounding her, spinning round her, swallowing her up, her body filled with fear, confusion, what was happening?

Was this a dream? Her worst nightmare coming true, the grave she saw before her had vanished along with all the others, she was alone here, alone in a sea of mist, although she didn't feel it.

She felt a chill run down her spine, like an icy finger had touched her filling her with dread, the mist began to fade as the haunting voice still echoed around the wide open space of which she stood "come with me Zoe, come with me".

Looking round she could see for miles, a never ending steam of over grown grass lay ahead of her, looking into the distance she could see no end.

"Hold onto me" Came the words from the haunting voice.

Zoe spun round only to be confronted by more open space, confusion filled her mind, "Nick!" she called out "where are you?"

Looking round her she noticed the thick white mist was beginning to clear completely, the sky above was now clear and blue, the rain dried up, the dancing fire faded, yet still she felt like she was stuck in limbo, what was happening? Where was she?

She began running, running as fast as she could into the never ending miles of grass that lay ahead of her, tripping over her own feet her body was propelled forwards, she threw her hands out in front of her to try and break the fall but she kept on falling, darkness surrounded her as she fell faster, deeper, nearer to the ground, she felt herself hit the hard floor …

"Zoe?"

She looked up "Zoe you ok?" came Nicks concerned voice.

"What? Who? Where?" she stuttered looking round, she took a deep breath as she realised she was in Nicks office on the floor, as her eyes scanned the room she felt relieved to see the familiar site of the objects that filled the room.

She turned her head back in the direction of Nicks calming voice, he was sprawled out on the sofa with his head resting on his hand shaking it from side to side, he had a huge come to bed smile on his face.

"That was quite a fall" He said with a chuckle, "you've been thrashing about for the last half hour, I was trying to hold you down, and unfortunately I just dropped you" he continued.

"Nick are you ok? I had this dream and…"

"You don't say, sounded more like a nightmare from where I was" Nick interrupted

"It was, I dreamt you were, I mean you had" she stopped herself mid sentence and pulled herself up, Nick grabbed her pulling her down onto the sofa next to him, he placed his arm round her and leaned in for a kiss, they kissed slowly and passionately "come on we better get some work done Zo" said Nick with a sigh, he stood up and walked to his desk to grab some paperwork, he turned to Zoe and watched her straighten her clothes, she caught him with his head tilted watching her intently as if she was about to turn into a pumpkin or something "What?" she stammered feeling his eyes undress her "what exactly was your dream about?" he questioned with wonder in his eyes.

"Oh nothing Nick nothing" she replied heading for the door, she heard him mumble something but couldn't make out exactly what it was, she walked out of his office closing the door behind her.

"Zoe resus" Came Charlie's voice as he shot past her "don't run in the corridors" shouted Nick appearing behind Zoe, the pair made their way to the resus room where Adam, Ruth, Lenny, May and Dylan were crowded round the patient "ok people what we got" questioned Nick walking swiftly over to the bedside, he felt Dylan's 'don't steel my patient' look burn into him "you shouldn't pull that face Dylan its very ageing" chuckled Nick.

"This is James Simms 7 years old, his mother brought him in after him vomiting and having a seizure" informed Adam "hmm his hands are cold and he seems very drowsy" said Nick checking the boy over, upon lifting up the boys shirt he noticed a rash "ok people we have a rash coupled with his other symptoms what are we looking at here?" he questioned his eyes scanning from one person to the next "suspected meningitis" answered Ruth in her usual professional tone.

"Excellent Dr Winters possibly even meningitis septicaemia" Nick said with a smile "if only you were all as resourceful as Dr Winters"

"Right I want blood tests and a lumbar puncture" continued Nick "there's no sign of any increased pressure on the brain so we can get that done now" added Adam.

"What's going on? What's happening?" came the cries of the boys mother, Nick walked over and led her out of the room "we need to do a lumber puncture Mrs Simms where a sample of cerebrospinal fluid is taken from the base of the spine and checked for the presence of bacteria or viruses" he explained "we suspect your son has meningitis septicaemia, but don't worry he's safe hands madam"

He turned and walked back into resus asking Dr Winters to escort the lady to the relative's room.

"This is my patient there for im doing the procedure, your hardly qualified" snapped Dylan

"Hardly qualified and who the hell do you think are?" shot back Lenny.

This was Typical of these two Dylan was impossible to work with at times and Lenny was to eager, making him prone to mistakes, they were both good at their job but Nick often wondered why he and the rest of the team had to put up with there constant bickering, Dylan was always telling people what to do and how and when to do it, Lenny was always cracking jokes and messing about, when these two came together it was like introducing the petrel to the match.

"Instead of creating problems maybe you should both try solving some" snapped Nick getting between them "and as for you Dr Keogh when you learn to do the job properly only then can you think about criticising your colleagues" he continued pushing them in different directions.

"Il have you know Jordan that my reputation here is perfect" shouted Dylan storming up behind him.

Nick turned slowly "never trust a man with a perfect reputation – inexperience of life" he said sarcastically, Dylan shook his head and walked away, hands buried deep in his pockets.

Zoe flashed Nick a loving smile; she loved watching him go about his work, putting people in their place with his straight to the point attitude.

She watched him remove his tie and take his watch off, he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the patient, standing beside the young boys bed he spoke softly "hello James my names Mr Jordan but you can call me Nick, we're going to have to do a little operation to find out what's making you feel poorly" he said "but don't you worry il not let anything happen to you"

Zoe smiled he was so good with kids, so kind and gentle, he would make a great dad, tears filled her eyes as she watched him put the boy at ease, telling him stories about the ED, he told the boy why he wanted to become a doctor, what his hopes and dreams were, he told of all the lives he'd saved, he spoke of how precious life was.

His words were so moving the whole room had gone quiet as the team listened to his wisdom, Adam was performing the lumber puncture as Nick spoke softly and reassuringly holding the boys cold hand.

Zoe felt so lucky to have him, until she met Nick she never believed that the perfect man existed, it was him that proved her wrong.

Once the procedure was done the boy was taken to intensive care, leaving the resus Nick slipped his hand into Zoe's , she turned and smiled at him, he clearly didn't care now who knew about them.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" called Nick stopping at the nurse's station, the whole place went quiet and eyes were drawn to Nicks hand entwined in Zoe's "I wont keep you for long" he said taking a deep breath before continuing "I suppose some of you may have noticed that me and Dr Hannah have been spending a bit of time together recently"

People began to exchange glances.

He turned to Zoe and winked "ohhh" he muttered grabbing his leg and stumbling onto one knee, the room was filled with confused looks and unheard whispers.

Looking up at Zoe he produced a rose from his inside pocket and clenched it between his teeth, he then reached into his trouser pocket and held out a diamond ring "Dr Hannah will you marry me?" he said with a smile.

"Oh Nick" stammered Zoe holding her hand out for him to place the ring on her finger, she helped him up and took the rose from his mouth "yes Nick of course I will" she stuttered with happy tears filling her eyes.

Holding each other close they kissed wildly and passionately as the whole ED erupted into cheers and claps….

_**So Zoe and Nick finally got their happy ending! **_

_**Hope you have all enjoyed reading, and had a few thrills and laughs along the way.**_

_**Please review or comment if the mood takes you!**_

_**Thanks again people!**_


End file.
